Yaoi is for Yaoi Fans
by AL19
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Gintama Yaoi pairings. *Warning: Some characters are OOC*
1. Toshiro Hijikata x Gintoki Sakata

**I'm still trying to get used to the "new" Fanfiction. Seriously, how many times is this site going to change? Bah, whatever, I don't think I should complain. Anyway, this is the start of "Yaoi is for Yaoi Fans". And if you don't like Yaoi, don't read this. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Pairing: Toshiro Hijikata x Gintoki Sakata**_

Gintoki Sakata walked through the dark streets, being drunk off his ass. He had his hand on a wall from a building, and his vision was getting so blurry, it was as if he was blind.

As a few drops of saliva went down the corners of his lips, he sluggishly said to no one in particular, "K-Ketsuno-San…I want to make babies with you." Obviously, Ana Ketsuno was nowhere in sight.

However, Gintoki managed to see a figure. The only problem was that he didn't know who the figure was.

Without even thinking, since he was drunk, he gave out a goofy-looking smile, and exclaimed as he widened his arms out, "Ketsuno-San~! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to see you?! Honestly, I don't think I've seen you in person since that arc where we had to save your precious brother!"

A hiccup escaped his lips. Although he did drink lots of sake not too long ago, Gintoki touched his lips with the tips of his fingers, and he felt that they were dry.

He raised a brow, thinking, _I thought my lips were wet. Oh well, looks like I'll have to use my tongue._

With that being thought, he licked his thin lips, and walked closer to the figure, giving the person a smirk.

But before the silver-haired samurai could even dare lay a finger on the person in front of him, the figure held the handle of his sword, and hit Gintoki on the head hard.

Yep, you read right. It was a guy that was in front of Gintoki Sakata.

As soon as the handle knocked Gintoki unconscious, his red eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his body soon fell to the ground. Not only was he really drunk, but he also got himself knocked out.

The figure gave out an irritated sigh, and crouched down, picking him up. And despite how heavy Gintoki was, the other male was able to carry him, all the way to where he was originally going.

Moments later, Gintoki had a dream about Ana Ketsuno. In his dream, he and Ana were naked, head-to-toe. They were about to kiss, but all of a sudden, his dream stopped.

Gintoki widened his eyes, and tried to move his hands, but he couldn't for some reason.

So he looked up, and found out that his hands were bound together by rope. His hands were above his head, and he looked down, finding out that he was on a futon. Not only that, but his kimono was off, plus the zipper to his shirt was down, which made his chest exposed.

He may have still been drunk, but he was definitively getting pissed at this.

_Why the fuck do I have my hands bound together? Who did this to me?! I need to know right now!_

As if on cue, the sliding door opened up, and much to Gintoki's shock, he saw the Vice-Chief of the Shinsengumi.

"HIJIKATA!" Gintoki shouted as he glared at Toshiro Hijikata.

Toshiro leaned on the door sill as he pulled out his cigarette, blowing out a puff of smoke. He wasn't glaring back at the silver-haired man, but he only stared.

Gintoki continued to shout as he was trying to free his hands from the rope, "UNTIE ME AT ONE, YOU MAYONNAISE FREAK!"

Toshiro lowered his brows, and shook his head, "No, I'm not going to."

"AND WHY NOT?!"

He blew out yet another puff of smoke, but explained, "Ever since we first met, we've been rivals. And even then, you've always pissed me off. So…this is payback."

Gintoki's jaw dropped. As a silver brow twitched, he thought in anger, _PAYBACK?! HE THINKS HE CAN DO…NO, I'M NOT EVEN GONNA SAY IT! HE'S A FREAK, I TELL YOU!_

Toshiro said as if he had read his mind, "You're not dreaming, Sakata-San. You'll find out what I'll do to you." Now he was giving his rival a glare.

He finished his cigarette, and set it on the ashtray (Don't even ask where it came from). He then came into his room, closing the door, and walking towards him.

Gintoki clenched his teeth with anger, but he thought once again, _You think you can do whatever you want with me, just because I'm tied up?! Not a chance, asshole!_

Gintoki struggled to free his wrists, but it was too late to do anything because Toshiro was already in front of him, kneeling down. The black-haired man stared down at his rival as he muttered under his breath, "If you struggle from the ropes, it'll only hurt your wrists."

When he was at his breaking point, Gintoki exclaimed, but not as loudly as before, "Like I give a shit! How about you untie my wrists, so that we can play rock-paper-scissors?!"

He raised a brow, and asked, "Are you seriously that drunk? No wonder you thought I was that weather lady. I should've known you were as blind as a bat."

"Hey, I may have been drunk, but I was _not_ as blind as a bat! In fact, I have excellent vision, which gives me the power to use laser beams!"

"YOU'RE NOT SUPERMAN!"

"SO WHAT?! I CAN BE ANY CHARACTER I WANT TO BE, EVEN IF THE CHARACTER IS NOT FROM ANIME! HAHAHAHA!" Gintoki laughed like a maniac.

Toshiro gritted his teeth, and thought to himself, _He's out of his mind. That does it, I'm gonna get him now._

Without any warning to the samurai, Toshiro grabbed the ends of Gintoki's shirt, and began to pull it apart, making the zipper break.

When Gintoki noticed this, he snapped his dead-fished eyes wide in shock, and exclaimed, "Oooiii! You broke my zipper! Now I gotta buy a new one! Wait, I can make you do that!"

"Shut up," Toshiro growled, not in the mood to yell.

Now that Gintoki's chest was fully exposed, Toshiro began to explore it by leaning down, licking his soft flesh.

Gintoki yelped, but yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Immediately, Toshiro answered, "You know exactly what I'm doing, so shut your mouth."

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT MY MOUTH! I'M A GROWN MAN, NOT A SNOT-NOSED KID!"

Feeling extremely tired of his yelling, Toshiro pulled out a piece of cloth, and wrapped it around Gintoki's mouth. Gintoki tried to yell again, but it was no use. All he could do now was muffle. And if his wrists weren't tied, he would've pulled the cloth off of his mouth immediately. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't do anything, and he wouldn't escape, no matter how hard he tried.

Gintoki wasn't as drunk as earlier, when Toshiro Hijikata hit the handle of his sword on his head, but he hiccupped suddenly, and thought, _Fuck…I can't talk now. I want to insult this asshole by calling him every filthy name in the book! Then again, I don't know all the filthy names…dammit._

He squinted his eyes, feeling furious. Toshiro continued to taste his skin while Gintoki was flushing. Yes, he was flushing when he was really drunk, but this blush was from what Toshiro was doing.

Toshiro closed his blue eyes for a moment, and began to suck on the samurai's left nipple. He sucked it, then nibbled on it, which caused him to flush even more.

Suddenly, Gintoki's arms began to tremble. He hated to say it, but he would much rather get his wrists hurt from struggling to get free than to have the Vice-Chief of the Shinsengumi "play" with him. Gintoki's brows knitted, and when the other man bit his nipple, not so hard, his blush grew, covering his pale face.

_Stop this, Hijikata! I swear, when you're done with me, I'm gonna kill you with my wooden sword!_

But even when he thought of killing him, it would be obvious he wouldn't do that. It wasn't that Gintoki thought he would get arrested for killing a police officer (Though it would happen), it's just that he's fought with Toshiro lots of times, unable to actually kill the Vice-Chief.

Toshiro finally stopped playing with his nipple, but he trailed his tongue down from there, to his bellybutton. He opened up his eyes slightly, and began to unbuckle the belt from Gintoki's black pants. Gintoki leaned his head back on the pillow, and his whole body was shaking.

He tried to speak, but he had forgotten that his mouth was covered by the cloth. If his mouth wasn't covered, he would said, 'Stop, please'.

The black-haired man pulled the belt out of the hoops of his pants, and tossed it beside the futon. He then started to unbutton it, and when that was done, he pulled the zipper down.

Just as Gintoki was expecting the worst to come, Toshiro leaned up, grabbing the edges of his room-wear kimono. He pulled them down from his shoulders, and took it off completely. Toshiro tossed it beside Gintoki's belt.

Toshiro muttered with a smirk on his face, "Heh, you actually look hot when you flush."

Gintoki thought as he harshly glared at him, _I do not, mayonnaise freak! Untie my wrists, or I'll kick you in the crotch!_

Realizing that his legs weren't tied up, he snapped his eyes wide open, and grinned behind the cloth. He used his right leg, and tried to kick the other male in the groin, but Toshiro noticed this, and grabbed the calf of his leg.

Gintoki frowned, disappointed by his action.

_Shit, I thought I would have my chance of escaping._

He wouldn't have been able to escape, since his wrists were still tied up, plus his body was actually a little too weak to stand up. Even then, he would just fall to the floor, because the alcohol was still taking over him…sort of.

Toshiro smirked once more, "Nice try, but that won't work."

As he still felt angry at himself for failing to escape, Gintoki had no choice but to lie on Toshiro's futon, and stay there until he was free to go. And he had no idea when that was going to be.

The only piece of clothing that Toshiro wore now was his black boxers. And when Gintoki stared at it for a few seconds, he thought, _He looks a bit sexy in those._

But seconds after he thought of that, he widened his eyes, shocked at his own thoughts. He thought again, only angrier at himself, _W-Wait, what am I thinking?! He doesn't look hot! I'm not gay! Ladies, you don't think I'm gay for mayo-freak, do you?!_

He was calling out to his fangirls, but since he was thinking, none of his fangirls heard him. Not even the author.

Toshiro began to pull Gintoki's pants down, which caused Gintoki to gasp behind the cloth. Although his mouth was covered, Toshiro heard his crying gasp, which sent him an evil smirk. Yes, Toshiro is being this mean to Gintoki. Don't blame me for writing that part down.

Anyway, he pulled his pants off completely, and as he tossed it on top of his room-wear kimono, he looked down, seeing Gintoki's member.

Gintoki had a full-force blush. He was shaking more than ever. Toshiro's grin grew wider as he leaned down, licking the side of the silver-haired male's member.

Gintoki shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to look at it. He would've thought of it as filthier than him getting covered by blood, but Gintoki didn't think that. No, rather, he gave out a moan behind the cloth.

As Toshiro heard the moan from the samurai, he decided, "I'm going to take the cloth off your mouth, but don't shout. I'm sick of hearing your shouts."

He was too embarrassed to speak, even when Toshiro took the cloth off his mouth.

Toshiro placed the cloth beside the pillow, and without warning, he leaned down, kissing the man on the lips. It was a gentle kiss, but Gintoki widened his eyes with major shock.

_Jeez, and I thought this was rape! Wait, could this still be rape, even if he has kissed me?_

Gintoki was too confused. But his mind slid when Toshiro pushed his tongue into his mouth.

A groan escaped Gintoki's lips as his tongue was being fought by Toshiro's. They both closed their small eyes for a moment as Gintoki decided to give up, and let Toshiro fight his tongue. Toshiro was amazed that the tough samurai didn't do anything about the kiss he was giving him.

Just when Gintoki was about to run out of oxygen in his lungs, Toshiro finally pulled his tongue out. A string of saliva dripped from their tongue as Gintoki slightly opened his eyes, blushing very hard.

Toshiro chuckled at his expression, and you would think that Gintoki would glare at him, feeling angry. Well, shockingly, he wasn't. Instead of glaring, he furrowed his brows, panting heavily.

His hot breath touched Toshiro's lips, and when Toshiro smelled it, he thought, _The smell of sake…well, he was drunk off his ass, after all._

He wasn't surprised that he smelled sake, no, but he didn't want to taste the sake when he kissed him. In fact, Toshiro only wanted to taste Gintoki's soft lips, and not any kind of alcohol.

So he kissed him again, but didn't put his tongue in his mouth again. Gintoki felt water in his eyes, but he was trying to fight back tears, because he didn't want to cry like a baby. Another sudden hiccup escaped his not-so-dry lips.

Gintoki couldn't understand why these hiccups were coming out of nowhere, though that wasn't the case.

Toshiro pulled his boxers down slightly, and pulled out his soft member. He pumped it, and thought as he exhaled, _Looks like he's calmed down. Good. Now I don't have to deal with his shouts._

He forced Gintoki's legs to widen, and although Gintoki didn't want him to do what he was about to do, he continued to furrow his brows as he eyes were nearly closed. His hands were still above his head, and saliva trailed down the corner of his lip.

The man turned his head to the side as he sort of clenched his teeth. He thought with yet another full-force blush, _Why am I not doing anything?! Why can't I stop this bastard, who I hate so much?!_

Toshiro held his member, feeling the head of it on Gintoki's entrance. Then, when his legs widened even more, Toshiro slowly pushed his member inside.

As Gintoki noticed something being pushed in his entrance, he opened his mouth wide, giving out a loud groan. He was in pain, major pain.

Again, his body shook. Gintoki had never had pain that was this bad, aside from the various fights he had during the Gintama series.

Toshiro pushed his manhood as deep as he could possibly go. Toshiro felt a bit of pain as well, since Gintoki felt tight to him. But he didn't show the expression of pain, though sweat was dripping down his forehead.

"Damn, you're tight," He mumbled, holding onto Gintoki's hips.

Gintoki drooled onto the pillow as he felt as if he was at a beach on a very hot sunny day (Even though in reality, it was a cold night).

Toshiro slid his member out, but quickly pushed it back in, which made Gintoki give out another loud groan. This time, it was louder than the first groan. The Vice-Chief of the Shinsengumi gave out a quiet sound as he was beginning to thrust inside the other man's entrance.

Everywhere on Gintoki's body was burning, from his face, to down his feet. Sweat poured down his flushed face while Toshiro made short, quick thrusts.

Toshiro wasn't feeling as much pain as he did when he entered Gintoki, but he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

_Dammit, why does he have to be so tight?_

He stopped for a moment, giving himself some concentration. He wasn't losing focus, though he couldn't stand the slight pain he was getting.

But after seconds of silence, he continued on with his thrusts. Gintoki moaned uncontrollably, turning his head from side to side.

Gintoki managed to speak, though it was weakly, "P-Please…s-stop…"

Toshiro ignored his whimper, and began to thrust faster. Gintoki, without thinking, wrapped his legs around Toshiro's back, which caught him by surprise.

He chuckled, "I thought you hated me."

"Sh-Shut up, you mayonnaise freak," Gintoki whimpered.

Toshiro couldn't help but laugh. He held his legs, making sure they would stay up. He felt the sweat forming on his thighs, but it didn't bother the Vice-Chief one bit. In fact, he smirked. No, he wasn't smirking at the sweat forming on Gintoki's body; he was smirking because he liked the expression on the samurai's face.

_He really does look hot when he blushes._

He pushed inside Gintoki's entrance so deep, Gintoki bit his lower lip to prevent himself from giving out another moan.

Toshiro pulled his manhood out, but ordered, "Turn around."

Gintoki still hated him, but obeyed anyway. He tried to turn around, but his body was still a little weak. Toshiro rolled his blue eyes, and chose to untie his wrists, and pull him to where his knees were on the futon.

Gintoki's knees landed on the futon, and his hands were beside his flushing face. Toshiro pushed his member inside his entrance once again, which caused Gintoki to moan quietly. He buried his face into the pillow in front of him, and felt water dripping down his cheeks.

He cried…slightly. Gintoki really wanted to stop his rival, but as the author wrote before, Gintoki's body didn't have enough strength to push Toshiro away. He couldn't understand why his body wouldn't cooperate with him, not at all.

When Toshiro pushed in really deep, he panted, feeling how hot the atmosphere around him was getting to be. He leaned his body down a little bit as Gintoki arched his back. Toshiro grabbed his buttock, and pushed in his member roughly.

"Aaahhhh…!" Gintoki moaned out, closing his red eyes. While his blush was stuck on his face, Toshiro was suddenly beginning to blush as well. Perhaps it was because he was getting really hot.

Gintoki felt his stomach turn, and when it turned, he felt so hot, it was like he was in an oven.

He clenched his teeth, moaning out, "Shit…I-I'm gonna come!"

Toshiro could feel a sensation through his body. Same with Gintoki, except his stomach wouldn't stop turning. He continued to thrust, and even went faster as Gintoki clenched onto the futon blanket.

Then, Gintoki couldn't take it anymore. With just one more thrust from the Vice-Chief, he shut his eyes tightly, and gave out another loud moan. Gintoki didn't even bother to bite his lower lip, because he felt too good.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" He nearly screamed.

Toshiro pulled his member out, and wrapped his hand around it. He pumped it for a few seconds before climaxing.

After that, both men breathed heavily. Gintoki was more exhausted than Toshiro. Gintoki landed his whole body on the futon, and looked up to him, barely knitting his brows.

"I'm gonna kill you for this, Hijikata…"

Toshiro shook his head, laughing, "You couldn't even move when I told you to turn around."

He glared at the older (Or younger, nobody knows) man.

Toshiro chose to lie down, beside Gintoki. He wrapped his arms around his waist as he whispered near his ear, "You aren't going anywhere."

"Fuck you." That was the only reply Gintoki came up with.

It made the black-haired man laugh yet again as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

Sometime, Gintoki would be sure to kill him.

* * *

**Usually, I don't make a "story", where it's just one-shots of various pairings, but since this idea was stuck in my head for god-knows-how-long, I decided to do this. XD And I actually prefer Gintoki as seme, but I don't mind him as uke. LOL**

**For this series of Gintama Yaoi one-shots, here're the list of Yaoi pairings I will write in order, aside from this that I already wrote:**

_**Bansai Kawakami x Shinsuke Takasugi**_

_**Sagaru Yamazaki x Shinpachi Shimura **_**(Though I'm not so sure if I need to change Shinpachi's age, since he's a teenager, or just leave it)**

_**Tatsuma Sakamoto x Shinsuke Takasugi**_

_**Gintoki Sakata x Kotaro Katsura**_

_**Tatsuma Sakamoto x Gintoki Sakata**_

_**Tatsuma Sakamoto x Bansai Kawakami **_**(I'm seriously liking this pairing, even though these two have never met. Isn't it weird? O.O)**

**For the pairings that aren't listed, it is because I either don't like them, don't care very much about them, or like them, but not enough to write a fic about them.**

**Also, when you review, don't you DARE write down something like, "Please, no more Yaoi fics. There's too many." I already told you to not read this if you don't like Yaoi. Sure, I hate OkiKagu with a passion, but do I tell people to stop writing them? No. It's everybody's choice to write what they want to write.**

**Anyway, these one-shots will ALL be in third POV. But bear with me, because I'm not so good at writing in third POV (Maybe it's because I've gotten so used to writing in first POV. Heh.). And some characters will be OOC, just a warning.**

**Well, hope you liked this Toshiro x Gintoki one-shot! :)**

**Next chapter: _Bansai Kawakami x Shinsuke Takasugi_**


	2. Bansai Kawakami x Shinsuke Takasugi

**Okay, I've gotten a bit used to the big change on this site, since I've seen it change before ever since I started posting stories on here. *shrugs* Anyway, this chapter will feature my most favorite Yaoi pairing in Gintama! X3 Oh, and I forgot to mention something in the last one-shot! You _don't_ have to read every single one-shot in this "story" if you don't like a certain pairing that will be in this.**

**Serena-loves-Angst: Thank you! ^^ And I'm very sorry to say this, but I won't be adding TakaGin or KamuiGin in this. *gets shot* I really don't like TakaGin (I actually don't know why I don't like it. XP), plus, for KamuiGin...well, I dislike alien x human pairings, and I find it a bit wrong (And creepy) for an alien to be having sex with a human. But we all have our opinions, and I will respect everybody's opinion. So sorry about that. *sweatdrops***

**MiyamotoWhite: Oh, this is definitively not my first lemon. XD I actually started writing lemons over a year ago, and since then, I've been getting better (Not trying to brag.). And as I've said to the other reviewer, I won't be writing TakaGin in this. *gets shot again***

* * *

_**Pairing: Bansai Kawakami x Shinsuke Takasugi**_

The Kiheitai ship flew through space, and while Matako Kijima and Henpeita Takechi were arguing over some silly little thing, Shinsuke Takasugi decided to take a shower. He did feel filthy, after all.

His face, and other parts of his body, including his kimono, was covered in fresh blood. He, plus his crewmates, fought with another crew that was only Amanto. Of course, they were able to defeat them, since Shinsuke is the most badass character in the show.

As he entered the bathroom, he began to take off his loose kimono. He was definitively going to get it washed, but right now, he had to take a nice, hot shower.

Shinsuke took his kimono off, and set it inside the small basket. After taking off his kimono, he then unwrapped the bandages from his left eye. The reason why he does that is so that his bandages don't get too soaked.

Shinsuke took off the bandages, and set them beside the basket. His shiny, purple hair covered his left eye, that way people wouldn't be disturbed at how "damaged" his eye was.

He then pulled down his underwear, and when it was off completely, he placed it on top of his kimono, and went inside the shower stall.

But he wouldn't shower alone.

Shinsuke turned the handles from under the shower hose, and when the warm water was turned on, water sprayed on Shinsuke's hair.

Just then, another person came in. And it was someone he "couldn't afford to lose".

Shinsuke turned his head around, smirking at the person in front of him.

"I've been waiting for you, Bansai."

Bansai Kawakami got in the shower stall as well, naked from head-to-toe. He didn't wear his headphones or his sunglasses, which meant that Shinsuke stared at him straight in the eyes. Bansai didn't smirk back, but he replied, "You told me to come, I daresay."

Shinsuke chuckled, "Exactly. You were covered in blood, anyway."

It was true. Not only was Shinsuke covered in Amanto blood, but even Bansai, Matako, and Takechi-Hentai were all filthy from the blood that was splattered during their fight.

Matako and Takechi-Hentai didn't know that Bansai was going to shower with the Kiheitai leader, and since those two were _still_ arguing over god-knows-what, Bansai had his chance to get into the bathroom before any of them noticed.

Shinsuke had no plan on telling either of them that he showered with Bansai, because he felt as if it was unnecessary, plus it would obviously horrify them. Well, maybe not horrify, but it would without a doubt shock them.

As Bansai's hair was getting wet from the shower water, Shinsuke took two steps forward. Then, when he was close enough to his chest, he whispered while touching his cheek with the tips of his fingers, "We have no need to tell the others about this. If you tell them, I will cut you up, understand?"

The taller man nodded without fear, "Understood, Shinsuke."

"Good." As a grin was set on his face, he landed his hands on the back of Bansai's head. Shinsuke slowly pushed him to the point where their lips connected. Bansai stared at his leader as Shinsuke closed his one good eye.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Shinsuke forcefully pushed his tongue inside Bansai's mouth. Bansai was expecting him to do something like this, but because he was off-guard and was given no warning whatsoever, he widened his eyes with surprise. The one-eyed man wrapped his arms around the musician's neck as his "kiss" was getting rougher.

His tongue played Bansai's, fighting it. Shinsuke didn't want to stop. He wanted to mess Bansai up. Wait, that didn't sound right. Okay, correction, Shinsuke wanted more than just French-kissing Bansai. Alright, that sounds much better.

Anyway, Bansai wrapped his arms around his waist, letting their tongues fight each other. And as much as he tried to resist, a sudden moan escaped his lips when their mouths were really close to connecting.

Shinsuke was satisfied at how his moan was heard. It may have not been much, but Shinsuke didn't care.

Their mouths drifted apart. Water from the shower dripped down their chests as Shinsuke said, "I've always wanted to hear that."

Bansai raised a teal brow at him, and asked, "Did you fight my tongue just so that you would hear my moan?"

"I'm not answering that," He chuckled in a low tone.

"And why not?"

"Because it's personal."

Bansai couldn't quite understand why Shinsuke's reason was "personal", but he chose to let it slide with a chuckle. Shinsuke's grin grew wider, and without warning the teal-haired man, he lowered his hand, holding his member.

A gasped came from Bansai as his leader began to slowly pump it. He looked up, and whispered huskily, "Can you hear my song now…Bansai?" He gave in a dark, but sexy tone when he called his name.

Bansai wasn't the type of person who would flush easily, but his cheeks were starting to burn. Shinsuke added with a high-toned laugh, "Well, this is new. You're flushing, Bansai."

He was able to say without hesitation, "You just caught me by surprise, I daresay."

When Shinsuke didn't stop feeling his member, Bansai clenched his teeth slightly, trying not to moan again.

Shinsuke knelled to the shower floor, and licked the head of his manhood. Bansai, once again, gasped, but it was louder than the first one. Shinsuke licked it a few more times just before putting it in his mouth.

Bansai moaned without even realizing it, and closed his eyes, thinking, _Shinsuke's song has gone from death metal, to a sweet, sexual romantic song._

Even when Bansai was thinking, he would comment about people's "songs".

Shinsuke sucked on his member, moving his head back and forth. Bansai, on the other hand, landed his hands on the top of his head while Shinsuke was doing his "business". The purple-haired man continued to suck as he pumped his member again.

He really wanted to hear Bansai moan, and he did so when he nibbled the tip of his manhood.

That's when Bansai gave out a groan. He started to grip on his hair, clenching his teeth harder. Surely, if Bansai were to grit his teeth too hard, they would break, but have you ever heard of that happening in real life? Then again, it's not good to clench your teeth too hard. It would definitively hurt.

Shinsuke chuckled for the umpteenth time as he trailed his wet tongue on the side of the other man's member. He did this a few times before putting it back in his mouth.

Bansai didn't want the other two Kiheitai crewmates to find out he was with Shinsuke in the shower, so he bit his lower lip as hard as he could. But that only made his lip bleed. A drip of blood trailed down the corner of his lip as his body was beginning to burn up. So not only was his face flushing, his body felt like it was on fire.

Finally, Shinsuke pulled his member out of his mouth, and when he stared at the flushed expression Bansai had, he smirked.

_You're definitively going to enjoy this, Bansai._

Shinsuke stood up from the marbled floor, and whispered before kissing him on the lips again, "I want you to make me feel good." He set his lips on Bansai's.

The kiss was shorter than the previous one, and when he drifted his lips away, Bansai reached his hand down, grabbing his sweet ass. Shinsuke gasped, but continued to smirk. Bansai forced the shorter man to turn around, and bend over. He held his member as he used his other hand to hold the leader's hip. Shinsuke landed his hands on his knees as he could feel Bansai's member feeling his entrance.

Shinsuke ordered, "Make me feel good, Bansai."

Bansai nodded, and slowly pushed the head of his member inside Shinsuke. Shinsuke felt it, and gave out a quiet moan. The teal-haired musician grabbed his wrists, and held them behind his back. Soon, he was at his deepest.

The one-eyed man couldn't help resisting a moan. He moaned louder, but was making sure Matako and Takechi-Hentai wouldn't hear them. Usually, the bathroom would cause echoes if people in there were to be too loud, but both of the men weren't that stupid to shout (Or something like that) in the shower stall.

Bansai started to thrust inside of Shinsuke, which only made him moan even more. They would be sweating, but because of the water spraying from the shower hose, it washed the sweat off their bodies, though both of them were feeling hot.

Slowing down, Bansai let go of one of Shinsuke's wrist, and held onto the back of his right shoulder, forcing him to lean up. He then landed his chest on his back as Shinsuke arched up.

Okay, sorry, I have to do this!

HUBBA HUBBA HUBBA!

Alright, I'll shut up now, and continue writing this.

Shinsuke felt this sensation throughout his body. While his shoulder was still being held by a strong hand, he closed his one good olive eye, and thought, _Oh, yes…fuck…_

The smirk never left Shinsuke's face. Instead, it grew bigger when Bansai began to fasten his thrusts. Bansai let go of his other wrist, but without warning, he smacked his buttock. Shinsuke widened his eye as he moaned out, "Fuck…!"

Now it was Bansai's turn to smirk. He smacked his ass again…and again. Bansai's hand moved to the point where it was holding Shinsuke's member. Shinsuke gave out a groan as Bansai started to pump it. Shinsuke was losing focus, since he was feeling too good.

The teal-haired male decided to stop after only a few seconds. He then pulled his member out of Shinsuke's entrance, and chose to walk over to the shower seat.

Shinsuke raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was sitting there. But seconds later, he realized the reason why. Shinsuke grinned, and walked over to Bansai.

He leaned down slightly, kissing him softly on the cheek. Shinsuke turned around, sitting on Bansai's lap. But his member slid inside his entrance, which made _both_ men moan. Shinsuke's moan was louder than Bansai's, but they heard each other's moans perfectly.

Bansai held the bottom of his thighs, making them go over his legs. After that, he pushed Shinsuke up, then letting him relax.

Shinsuke felt a stronger sensation flow through his body as Bansai began to thrust inside of him again. He had a hard time coming up with words, and the only words that would come out of his mouth were curse words. Even when he was thinking, he couldn't form any sentences.

Bansai stopped thrusting for a moment, but licked part of Shinsuke's neck. Shinsuke groaned, wrapping an arm around half of Bansai's neck. The taller male rubbed his index finger around Shinsuke's right nipple, circling it. He then pinched it gently with that finger, plus his thumb. Shinsuke looked at what Bansai was doing to him, and as if it weren't obvious enough, Bansai wanted him to moan again. But what're the odds to that if it was just rubbing his nipple?

He chuckled, "That's not gonna work."

"Ah?" Bansai questioned as he stopped rubbing his nipple. He grabbed Shinsuke's hips a bit roughly, and pushed him up, but let him relax once more. Bansai arched himself up a bit, making him slide in and out of Shinsuke's entrance.

The man knitted his brows, and was somehow starting to lose concentration. So he closed his small eyes, and made Shinsuke get off of his lap. When his member was out, Shinsuke stood up. Same with Bansai, only he grabbed Shinsuke's wrist, and forced him to lean on the shower seat.

Bansai commanded, "Lean over."

Although Shinsuke Takasugi was the leader of the Kiheitai, he obeyed anyway, and landed his right knee on the shower seat. Bansai grabbed his buttock once again as he forced himself inside of him. And since it was _really_ for Shinsuke, he snapped his olive eye wide open, and was about to moan loudly, but Bansai pushed two of his fingers into his mouth.

Shinsuke blinked before turning his head to see Bansai. Bansai stared into his one eye, without showing much expression whatsoever. Without thinking, Shinsuke pushed his fingers up to his mouth by using his tongue.

Saliva was covering his fingers, and within seconds, he pulled them out from Shinsuke's mouth. Bansai used his hands to grab his hips like before, and savagely thrust into the leader's entrance.

This pleasure was starting to get too much for Shinsuke. He clenched his fists, setting them on the shower seat.

He whimpered as a full-force blush appeared on his cheeks, "B-Bansai! I'm gonna come!"

Bansai didn't respond, but that didn't mean he was ignoring him. Bansai's body was still burning as he thrust even faster.

His lips parted, giving out a heavy breath. Shinsuke furrowed his brows as he clenched his teeth, closing his one useful eye. Shinsuke lowered his head on the marbled seat, groaning in a weak tone.

With one more thrust from the teal-haired man, Shinsuke gave out a loud moan. And this moan was more like a scream of pleasure. Water came into his eyes, but he wasn't crying. Actually, Shinsuke was not the kind of man who would cry.

Bansai pulled himself out once more, but made Shinsuke turn around, and sit on the shower seat. Then, Bansai wrapped his hand around the head of his member, and began to pump it. He pumped it for a couple of seconds before climaxing. And since he was really close to Shinsuke, he came on his chest.

Shinsuke looked at his own chest, and smirked before wiping some of Bansai's you-know-what with his fingers. He brought his fingers up to his mouth, and tasted what was on his chest.

He grinned yet again as he whispered huskily, "It tastes delightful."

Bansai flushed, but Shinsuke wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him until their lips locked together. Bansai grunted, widening his eyes. But he soon let the shorter man kiss him.

Moments later, they were done using the shower, and got dressed in two different pairs of room-wear kimonos (Although Bansai wore just a jacket and pants). Bansai put his headphones and sunglasses back on while Shinsuke wrapped his bandages over his left eye.

When Bansai was walking in front of Shinsuke, Matako ran to the bathroom, desperately wanting a shower, since she was covered in Amanto blood as well.

But when she smelled something weird, she scrunched up her face, and exclaimed in disgust, "Why the hell does it smell like squid?!"

Because Bansai and Shinsuke were pretty close to the woman, they heard what she has just said, which caused both men to flush.

Very quickly, they walked away from the woman, who was now going to have a hard time showering since that awful smell wouldn't leave her nose for quite a little bit.

As soon as they were far away from the blonde-haired woman, they both sighed with relief. If Matako found out what actually happened in the bathroom, then there would be some awkward moments.

Bansai asked his leader, "Are you sure we shouldn't tell her?"

Shinsuke glared at him, responding, "I don't want us to cause an unnecessary argument with her."

Bansai sighed. The purple-haired man suddenly smiled, and grabbed part of Bansai's room-wear kimono.

When he saw this, Shinsuke slowly pulled him down, making their faces dangerously close. Shinsuke asked another question that was off-topic, "Bansai, how about I take you over in bed?"

He stared at him at first, but he soon found out what was on Shinsuke's mind. Bansai smiled back as he replied, "I won't mind that, I daresay."

With that being said, they both went to Shinsuke's room. It looks like Matako will have to suffer the smell while she's showering, because she'll never find out the real reason why that smell was in the shower stall.

* * *

**I am kind of mad at myself because this one was shorter than the last one-shot. Then again, Bansai and Shinsuke were taking a shower, so I guess there wasn't much to write for the actual sex? *shrugs shoulders***

**I'm writing Sagaru x Shinpachi next, but I have something to ask. Should I make the next one-shot slightly AU, meaning that I should change Shinpachi's age, or should I just leave him as a teenager?**

**Hope you liked this Bansai x Shinsuke one-shot! :)**

**Next chapter: _Sagaru Yamazaki x Shinpachi Shimura_**


	3. Sagaru Yamazaki x Shinpachi Shimura

**Okay, I made Shinpachi a little older than he is in the Gintama series, because if I had just wrote this, still making him 16, then I would feel slightly awkward. But anyway, this pairing is also rare on FF. Seriously, I looked up on the Gintama archive, and saw that there were only...four. Well, I don't mind, since I don't love this pairing as much as BanTaka, yet I like it enough to write this. well, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Pairing: Sagaru Yamazaki x Shinpachi Shimura**_

Shinpachi Shimura walked down the streets, where the sun was nearly set. Ever since he was a teenager, he's been with Gintoki and Kagura, where together, they were called the Yorozuya.

Now, he was 19, and yet, Gintoki and Kagura would still think his glasses were Shinpachi, when clearly his glasses were only an object.

Not too long ago, Shinpachi got a call from his somewhat rival Sagaru Yamazaki. And it's somewhat because we hardly even see these two talking to each other in the anime. He was confused on why Sagaru would call him, but Sagaru told him to see him at his place. Shockingly enough, Shinpachi decided to go for it, and see what Sagaru wanted.

When he was close to Sagaru's place (Yes, he somehow knows where his house is at), he looked around, and didn't see anyone else in the street. Well, except for another Shinsengumi member, which was Sougo Okita.

Sougo blinked his red eyes as he asked the now-adult boy, "Eh? What're you doing at this hour?"

Shinpachi raised a brow as he answered, "Okita-San, the sun's barely set. But Yamazaki-San wanted me to see him."

"Is that so?" Sougo also raised a brow. He asked another question, "Why would Yamazaki want to see a nerd boy?"

An anger mark throbbed on Shinpachi's cheek. He growled as he smiled angrily, "Don't call me a nerd boy. I'm only wearing glasses because my eye sight's bad. And I don't know why Yamazaki-San wanted me to see him. He just called, and told me to come over to his house. That's it."

"Isn't he your enemy, though?"

"Yes, but I don't hate him _that_ much." For some reason, over the years, Shinpachi couldn't really bring himself to loathe Sagaru Yamazaki. Sure, they would sometimes challenge each other to see who would win, but even then, he didn't hate Sagaru.

Sougo walked past the man as he said with his hands in his pockets, "Heh, well, bye, nerd."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME A NERD! JUST BECAUSE I WEAR GLASSES, DOESN'T MEAN I'M A NERD!"

Sougo ignored Shinpachi, and walked around the corner. Shinpachi closed his dark eyes as he gave out an irritated sigh.

He mumbled to himself, "Idiot." Shinpachi turned, and continued to walk towards Sagaru's house.

Soon, he found his house, and blinked his eyes, walking over to the door.

The moment he was in front of it, he rang the doorbell, expecting Sagaru to answer. He saw a light on from the inside, so there was no way Sagaru was out doing some errands.

Shinpachi heard some footsteps, but the footsteps stopped when the sliding door was opened. There, Shinpachi saw Sagaru, and said, "Hello, Shinpachi-Kun."

Shinpachi replied with a half-smile, "Hello, Yamazaki-San. Now, can you tell me the reason why I had to come over to your house? Couldn't you have just said it over the phone?"

The slightly taller man gave out a chuckle before responding, "Just come in, Shinpachi-Kun." He waved his hand back, motioning Shinpachi to follow him. At first, Shinpachi felt that there was something fishy going on, but he soon shrugged it off, and went into Sagaru's home.

He closed the sliding door behind him, and followed Sagaru. They both went into dining room, and Sagaru asked, "Are you hungry?"

Shinpachi shook his head while answering, "No, I've already eaten. Thanks, anyway."

Sagaru turned his head to the side, but didn't say anything. When he turned his head back, a smirk appeared on his face. Shinpachi wasn't aware that Sagaru really had something on his mind that would totally shock him. Shinpachi wasn't even suspicious, either.

They passed the dining room, but Shinpachi thought, _Hm, I thought Yamazaki-San was hungry. Guess I was wrong._

Both Sagaru and Shinpachi continued to walk until they were in front of some room. Sagaru grabbed onto the handle, and pulled the sliding door to the side. Shinpachi stared at him, wondering why he wasn't moving.

He asked, "Do you want me to go in first?"

Sagaru answered, "Yes. Since this is your first time visiting my house, I figured you should see it first."

Finally, Shinpachi was getting slightly suspicious. He hesitantly walked into the room, and when he looked around, he saw a drawer and closet.

Then, Shinpachi turned his head slowly, asking, "Yamazaki-San, is this…your bedroom?"

Right after he had asked that question, he saw Sagaru closing the door. And Sagaru landed his back on the door, holding the handle for some weird reason.

Sagaru asked with a smirk, "Yes…it is."

Shinpachi felt a drop of sweat roll down his cheek. Sagaru was definitively hiding something. He chose to questioned, "Are you setting me up for something?"

"I wouldn't say I'd be setting you up, Shinpachi-Kun. However, I'm not going to let go leave my room for now."

"EH?!" He yelled, feeling completely dumbfounded at what Sagaru had just said. Shinpachi knitted his brows at him, and dashed towards the door, but when he was so close to the door, Sagaru held the top of his head, preventing him from leaving the bedroom.

Sagaru forcefully pushed his head back, which made Shinpachi trip backwards, and hit his butt on the floor. Shinpachi looked up, and glared at the man as he shouted, "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME LEAVE, OR I'LL SCREAM FOR HELP!"

He shook his head while laughing out, "No. Nobody will hear you, Shinpachi-Kun. And I already told you; I'm not letting you leave for now."

"WHEN WILL YOU LET ME LEAVE, THEN?!"

Sagaru didn't answer. Shinpachi glared harder as he stood up slowly. Sagaru let go of the handle, but made sure that Shinpachi wouldn't leave his room.

The shorter man repeated, "Are you listening to me?! When will you let me leave?!"

He walked towards Shinpachi, and landed his index finger on his lips. He whispered, "Shhh…no need to shout, Shinpachi-Kun. I'll let you leave my house eventually, but for now…I'm dealing with you."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Shinpachi shouted once more, feeling a bit of panic inside.

Sagaru removed his finger from his lips, but he took another step forward, which made him dangerously close to the man. Shinpachi suddenly felt his cheeks burn.

He thought, _Wha-What's Yamazaki-San doing?! This can't be happening, can it?! Maybe I should slap myself, then I'll wake up from this strange dream!_

Shinpachi bit his lower lip before slapping himself in the face. Sagaru widened his eyes, but frowned, "Why did you slap yourself?"

When Shinpachi realized that he wasn't dreaming, he muttered, "I thought this was a dream."

Sagaru, once again, laughed. He used his right hand to lift up Shinpachi's chin, and just as Shinpachi's cheeks were burning even more, Sagaru whispered like before, "Shinpachi-Kun…you're not dreaming."

No soon after that, he leaned his face forward, landing his soft lips on Shinpachi's. Shinpachi was in major shock when he noticed this. His eyes widened, and he also felt his arms shake. He wanted to push Sagaru off of him, but strangely (At least, to him), he didn't do anything.

Shinpachi thought, scolding himself, _Why am I not doing anything?! Why can't I push Yamazaki-San off of me?!_

As he shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to look at him, Sagaru drifted the kiss away. Sagaru blinked at Shinpachi's expression, and smirked, "My, did you not like that, Shinpachi-Kun?"

Shinpachi barely opened his eyes, but replied in a whimper, "Y-You just kissed m-me…"

"Of course I did. In fact, I've been waiting to do that."

He snapped his eyes wide open. Shinpachi asked, "F-For how long?"

"Since we challenged each other on that game when the Owee came out."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you've been wanting to kiss me since I was _16_?" Shinpachi managed to ask, only he felt speechless.

Sagaru nodded his head with that smirk still on his face. "You think I'm lying? I wouldn't want to lie to you, Shinpachi-Kun. The reason why I waited this long to kiss you was because you were a teenager back then. If I kissed you then, you would've reported me for kissing a minor. But since you're a legal adult now, I figured it wouldn't matter now."

He closed his eyes, and was about to kiss Shinpachi on the lips again, but Shinpachi clenched his teeth, and covered Sagaru's mouth with his hand.

He growled, "I'm still going to report you for sexual harassment."

Sagaru raised a brow in confusion, but then chuckled as he pulled his hand away, "This isn't sexual harassment. If I grabbed your bottom, or even grabbed your groin in public, then that would be sexual harassment."

Now Shinpachi was more confused than Sagaru was. Shinpachi really wanted to leave Sagaru's house, but he couldn't because Sagaru was already grabbing his wrist. His cheeks flushed once more as drops of sweat trailed down his cheek.

Sagaru closed his dark eyes once more, and this time, he actually kissed Shinpachi again. He let go of his wrist, half-expecting Shinpachi to even dare try to escape, but much to Shinpachi's surprise, he didn't bother. Instead, Shinpachi squinted his eyes, feeling his face burn with passion.

As soon as Sagaru slowly drifted the kiss away, Shinpachi whispered his name, "Y-Yamazaki-San…"

Sagaru felt his forehead, lifting his bangs up. He whispered back, "Address me as Sagaru."

Since he's always addressed him by his last name, Shinpachi didn't feel all that comfortable calling a police officer by his first name. Shinpachi turned his head to the side as he whimpered, "I-I can't."

"Why not?" Sagaru asked. Little did Shinpachi know that Sagaru's lips were really close to his bare neck.

When Sagaru softly kissed his neck, Shinpachi gasped loudly, "B-Because you're a police officer!"

"True, but am I on duty now?"

Shinpachi knew Sagaru wasn't working now, since Sagaru was wearing his casual shirt-kimono and pants, but Shinpachi still couldn't bring himself to say his first name.

Shinpachi shook his head as his throat clogged up. Sagaru grinned, and then nibbled his soft neck. Shinpachi bit his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning.

The spy stopped nibbling his neck after a few seconds, and lifted his chin up again, ordering, "Address me by my first name."

He gulped silently, but was finally able to say, "S-Sagaru-Kun…"

"That's better." Sagaru let go of his chin, but went to his closet, opening the closet door. He then pulled out a futon, and set it down on the middle of the floor. When he made sure it was all set up, he walked over to Shinpachi, and held his wrist gently, pulling him to the futon.

Shinpachi felt a little dizzy after that kiss Sagaru gave him, but he was able to land on the futon without any trouble whatsoever. As soon as his body was lying on the futon, Sagaru smiled, amused by Shinpachi's flushed face.

Sagaru knelled on the futon, turning Shinpachi's body around. He leaned down, about to kiss him once again, but he pulled his glasses off of his face, and whispered, "You won't be needing your glasses for this."

His glasses were off, and Sagaru placed them on the futon. Sagaru looked into Shinpachi's eyes, and smirked, "You look cute without your glasses, Shinpachi-Kun."

Shinpachi didn't widen his eyes this time, but his chewed on his lower lip, feeling his face burn like never before.

Sagaru stood up, and walked over to the light, turning it off. It was dark now, but he could see the Shinpachi clearly. Seconds later, he walked back, and knelled over Shinpachi. He pecked his forehead, then his cheek.

While Shinpachi had his eyes almost closed, Sagaru began to lower his head down, licking his neck. Then, Shinpachi moaned quietly. He tried so hard not to moan, but he felt too flustered to resist.

Sagaru heard his moan, and grinned as he began to pull apart his shirt-kimono. Shinpachi slightly clenched his fists as his chest was starting to get exposed. He wasn't self-conscious about his body, but he sure felt a bit awkward about this.

As soon as his chest was fully exposed to Sagaru, he smirked for the umpteenth time, and leaned down, licking his nipple. Shinpachi turned his head side to side, shutting his eyes tightly so that he wouldn't see this. But he could feel it, so it couldn't be helped.

Sagaru playfully flicked his nipple with his wet tongue as he continued to pull his shirt-kimono apart. Even when Sagaru's eyes were closed, he knew that Shinpachi's top part of his outfit was nearly off of his chest. Soon, he slightly opened his eyes, and pulled the shirt-kimono, landing it beside the futon.

Now…all that Shinpachi wore was his pants. Sagaru stopped licking his nipple after a good moment, but he moved his body down, grabbing the top of Shinpachi's pants. Shinpachi covered his mouth with his hand as Sagaru also took off his socks.

Both of Shinpachi's socks were off his feet, and Sagaru stared at them for a second before tossing it on top of his shirt-kimono. Sagaru went back to his pants, which he started to pull down. Shinpachi's teeth bit the side of his index finger to keep himself from making any sounds. Shinpachi couldn't dare to look at what Sagaru was doing to him. He was obviously too embarrassed.

Sagaru pulled his pants off of his ankles, which left him with his underwear. Sagaru ran his fingers through his hair as he told him, "Shinpachi-Kun…look at me."

Despite Shinpachi's embarrassment, he was able to open his eyes, but barely. He saw a smile appear on Sagaru's face. He whimpered, making it barely audible for Sagaru to hear, "S-Sagaru-Kun…why're y-you doing this?"

He made a more formal smile, and narrowed his eyes as he responded, "Because I love you, Shinpachi."

Shinpachi snapped his eyes open as his mouth parted. He was definitively surprised to hear those words come out of Sagaru's mouth, but he was more surprised when he noticed that Sagaru confessed with no hesitation.

Before Shinpachi was able to question his words, Sagaru placed his lips on his' again, only now, he pushed his tongue inside of his mouth. Shinpachi gave out a grunt as water was starting to form in his eyes. No, he didn't feel sorrow, or sadness, he just didn't know why water was coming into his eyes.

Sagaru wrestled his tongue against Shinpachi's, and Shinpachi decided to fight back. He knitted his brows as Sagaru began to take off his own shirt-kimono. Seconds later, he took it off, and set it beside the futon, along with Shinpachi's clothes.

He pulled his tongue out, but left a string of saliva from the tip of his tongue. Shinpachi's vision was a little blurry, not because he wasn't wearing his glasses, but because it was the water that blurred his eyesight.

Sagaru landed his chest on top of Shinpachi's, and kissed his cheek very softly. He then landed his palm on the left side of his chest, rubbing it. Without thinking, Shinpachi kissed Sagaru on the forehead.

The older man lifted a brow up, asking, "Hm, do you have a thing for me, Shinpachi-Kun?"

Shinpachi didn't answer. He turned his head to the side while squinting his eyes, furrowing his brows. His cheeks were so flushed, he couldn't think of any words to say. And even when he wanted to say something, his throat would clog up, preventing him from doing so.

Sagaru chuckled quietly, and leaned up. He was about to take off his pants, but he had remembered something.

"Oh, Shinpachi-Kun. I nearly forgot to tell you, I brought something _very_ special."

"Eh?" Shinpachi questioned as he looked at him from the corner of his eye.

He put his hand in his right pocket, and then pulled it out, holding some sort of small bottle. Shinpachi wiped his eyes with his hand, and his vision finally cleared up. Well, not completely, since he still wears glasses.

Anyway, Shinpachi couldn't tell what Sagaru was holding at first, so he asked, "Wh-What is that?"

Sagaru sort of laughed at the question Shinpachi just asked, but answered, "Its lubricant."

That's when Shinpachi's eyes widened in shock. He thought, _L-L-Lubricant?!_

As Shinpachi didn't reply, Sagaru said, "You shouldn't be that surprised. I thought you already knew what I was going to do to you."

"I-I did, but I didn't expect you to actually have lube!"

"Shinpachi-Kun, you really are something."

He placed the small bottle of lubricant beside the pillow, and took off his own pants. As soon as his pants were off of him, he randomly threw it in another direction. It landed on the floor, just below the futon. Sagaru was now only wearing his black boxers.

Shinpachi didn't want to admit it, or be too out-of-character, but he thought that the boxers on Sagaru looked kind of hot.

Sagaru saw Shinpachi still widening his eyes, and smirked. Without warning him, he placed his hand on the bulge of his underwear. Shinpachi gasped, but then groaned at the pressure Sagaru was giving him.

He whimpered, "S-Sagaru-Kun…p-please stop…"

"I like how you beg, Shinpachi-Kun, but I'm not going to stop."

Again, without alarming the Yorozuya member, he grabbed the ends of his underwear, and pulled it down. Shinpachi gasped louder than before, seeing that his underwear was now off of his ankles. He was completely naked, from head to toe.

Shinpachi felt really self-conscious, now that Sagaru was staring at him naked. Shinpachi thought, _This is really awkward._

Sagaru said, "There's no need to be embarrassed, Shinpachi-Kun. We're both men, after all."

Shinpachi shouted, "THAT DOESN'T MEAN I SHOULDN'T FEEL EMBARRASSED!"

He shook his head with yet another grin. He slowly pulled down his black boxers, but didn't really want to take them off. Instead, he just pulled it down until his member was out. Sagaru stopped, and reached his hand out, grabbing the bottle of lube.

When he grabbed it, he popped open the cap, and turned it over, squeezing some of the lubricant onto his hand. Shinpachi looked up as a huge gulp went down his throat.

Sagaru held his member, using his other hand to widen Shinpachi's legs. Shinpachi breathed heavily as sweat formed on his chest, forehead, and neck. Sagaru was sweating too, though not as much as Shinpachi.

Shinpachi whimpered, "Sagaru-Kun…"

He didn't say anything, but he slowly pushed his manhood inside Shinpachi's entrance. Shinpachi bit his lip, trying too hard not to moan. It didn't hurt, since Sagaru had lubricant, but it felt tight. Shinpachi couldn't help but grab onto the futon blanket, clenching it in his fists.

Sagaru asked him, "Are you okay?"

The shorter man nodded. "I'm fine. It's just…tight."

"I see."

Sagaru held the bottom of his thighs, and began to slowly thrust. He almost closed his eyes, and just as he felt a drop of sweat trickle down his cheek, he pushed inside Shinpachi's entrance as deep as he could go. Shinpachi's teeth let go of his lower lip, and as Sagaru expected, he moaned.

Shinpachi let go of the futon blanket as he felt sweat in his palms. Sagaru continued on with his slow thrusts as his shut his eyes. Sagaru thought, _Just go slow. You don't want to hurt Shinpachi-Kun already, since this is obviously his first time._

Sagaru let go of his thighs, but much to his surprise, Shinpachi wrapped his legs around his back. Sagaru widened his eyes, feeling completely off-guard by this. His mouth parted as Shinpachi said quietly, "Wh-Why have you stopped?"

The spy stared into his eyes before answering, "I was concentrating."

"Concentrating?"

"Well, sort of," Sagaru admitted. While Shinpachi's legs were still around his back, Sagaru wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him, even though he was still lying down. He sucked on Shinpachi's neck as he gave in some more thrusts.

Shinpachi cried out another moan as Sagaru's hair touched his cheek. And for Shinpachi, his hair felt soft…really soft, actually. He gasped, thinking, _How come Yamazaki-San's hair is so soft? Did he just shower recently?_

Shinpachi shook his head, feeling a bit idiotic that he was only thinking about Sagaru showering his hair.

Sagaru licked his hot, wet tongue from his neck, to his collarbone. He gently kissed Shinpachi's collarbone as he was slightly fastening his thrusts. Shinpachi couldn't stop moaning, no matter how hard he tried. And he decided to not bite his lower lip anymore; otherwise his lower lip would bleed.

The older male leaned up, grabbing Shinpachi's upper arms. His legs were forced to come down, but Sagaru widened his legs again, thrusting roughly.

The atmosphere in Sagaru Yamazaki's room was getting heavy, due to the fact that both men were feeling really hot. Well, it was Sagaru's fault for having sex with Shinpachi.

His thrusts went faster than before, and he lift up Shinpachi's wrist, kissing it softly. He then grabbed both of Shinpachi's wrists, and pulled his member out, forcing Shinpachi to turn around.

Shinpachi closed his eyes as he knelled on the futon, having his upper body down. Sagaru pulled his wrists behind his back, holding them with one hand. Sagaru quickly pushed his manhood inside of him, which caused Shinpachi to moan louder.

As much as Shinpachi wanted to punch the futon, he couldn't, because his wrists were still being held by Sagaru.

Sagaru pushed down his boxers a little more, now barely wearing them anymore. He continued thrusting, again and again. Sagaru suddenly felt his cheeks burn, and he might've been as hot as Shinpachi was. He clenched his teeth slightly as his grip on Shinpachi's wrists was tighter.

When Sagaru didn't stop, Shinpachi suddenly felt his stomach turn. He groaned, as if he was crying. Water formed in his eyes again as he whimpered, "Sagaru-Kun…I-I can't t-take this anymore!"

Sagaru lowered his brows as he thought, _He's about to come._

He released his wrists, but held onto his hip, savagely thrusting inside his entrance. Shinpachi groaned as water trailed down his cheeks. They weren't exactly tears. Shinpachi grabbed onto the pillow that his chin was rested on.

The police officer clenched his teeth harder as his thrusts were getting more and more rough.

Then, as soon as he pushed in really deep, Shinpachi widened his eyes, moaning out with intenseness. Sagaru pulled himself out, seeing Shinpachi shake as his whole body fell on the futon. Parts of Shinpachi's body were twitching, but it soon stopped just a moment after he had climaxed.

Shinpachi, strangely, felt a bit tired. His body didn't have enough strength to push himself up, and instead, he just lied on Sagaru's futon.

Sagaru gave him a warm smile before leaning down, kissing his cheek. Shinpachi turned his head to see him, and wrapped his arms around Sagaru's neck, pulling him down until he set his lips on his'. Sagaru grunted at first, but then chose to let him kiss his lips.

After the kiss, Sagaru pulled his boxers up, and slid under the blanket. He pulled the blanket over Shinpachi's body.

Since they have been "enemies" for a long time, Sagaru decided to ask, "Shinpachi-Kun…do you hate me?"

Shinpachi shook his head, responding with a small smile, "No, I don't hate you, in fact, I've never hated you."

Sagaru smiled back, glad that he didn't get any hatred from Shinpachi. He kissed his forehead, and cuddled with him, drifting off to sleep.

Shinpachi closed his eyes, heading to sleep as well. Still, there was only one thing that crossed his mind.

_What am I going to say to sis when I go back home?_

Shinpachi thought about that for a few seconds before deciding to worry about that the next day.

* * *

**Did I make this sort of similar to my HijiGin one-shot two chapters ago? *Cricket sounds* Oh well, I don't think that matters, since I still wrote it. :P And I really want to start writing the Shinsuke/OC AU story, but I'm going to wait until I finish this one, which will have four one-shots left.**

**I'm glad I didn't make this really short again, yet I guess I'm bad at writing the actual sex in 3rd POV. *Shoots myself***

**Well, hope you liked this Sagaru x Shinpachi one-shot anyway! **

**Next chapter: _Tatsuma Sakamoto x Shinsuke Takasugi _(Believe it or not, I find this pairing _really_ hot. *Nosebleeds*)**


	4. Tatsuma Sakamoto x Shinsuke Takasugi

**At last, I get to write another one of my favorite pairings! *Perverted grin* Enjoy!**

**Fanfic Avenger: Uh, Yaoi? I already mentioned in the first chapter that this contains Yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Also, what's "kono yaro"?!**

* * *

_**Pairing: Tatsuma Sakamoto x Shinsuke Takasugi**_

On a cold, very dark night, Shinsuke Takasugi ran through the streets of Edo. Actually, he ran through a street that was apparently abandoned, since not very many people go there anymore.

He fought a few Shinsengumi officers, and he managed to kill them, but he knew that he would have to make a run for it. If he fought too many people on the same night, he would get too exhausted.

So he was able to escape from the downtown part of Edo, but where would he hide? He couldn't get back to his ship, because it was a little far away, plus he was tired enough from all the running.

Shinsuke clenched his teeth as he passed a few abandoned houses. But just then, a door from one of the houses opened, and there was a hand, motioning him to come in the house.

Shinsuke blinked in confusion, but because he was getting a bit worn out from all the running, he had no choice but to go in. Though, what reason would there be for a stranger to hide such a dangerous criminal? Surely, it is crazy, but Shinsuke still dashed into the house.

Right after he closed the sliding door, he heard the Shinsengumi officers pass by. He also heard sirens from the police cars driving past the house he was now in.

As soon as the loud noises vanished, he gave out a sigh of relief, but questioned in a dark tone, "Who just saved me from those Shinsengumi members?"

The house he was looking at didn't look dirty at all. No, rather, the inside looked really neat! And since there was no furniture or anything else in this place, why was it abandoned?

While Shinsuke looked around the dark room, a stranger came out of the shadows. And this person was no stranger to Shinsuke, because when he saw the person's face, he immediately recognized him.

"TATSUMA!" He shouted, feeling anger flow through his body.

Tatsuma Sakamoto grinned at the exhausted as he crossed his arms. He replied, "It's nice seeing you again, huh, Takasugi?"

Shinsuke was a little surprise to not hear Tatsuma laugh. Back in the war, he would hear his laugh non-stop every single day, which obviously annoyed him. This was the first time he's met him since then.

The purple-haired man chuckled, "Strange, I thought you would give out your usual laugh."

"Oh, I'm not in the mood for laughing. I saw that you were fighting with a few men from the Shinsengumi. I made you come in this abandoned house so that my old buddy doesn't get caught."

"Don't call me your buddy. We were never buddies, Tatsuma. And tell me why you saved me from getting captured by the Shinsengumi? You probably know that I'm a wanted criminal."

"I found that out a long time ago. But I saved you because I would never let anyone arrest you."

Shinsuke raised a brow, now wondering what was on Tatsuma's mind. He replied, "Why, though? I want an answer."

Tatsuma didn't respond. Instead, he uncrossed his arms, and began to walk towards the one-eyed Kiheitai leader. Shinsuke blinked his olive eye, leaning forward from the door. He didn't move from where he was.

_Why isn't Tatsuma answering me? If he doesn't give me an answer, then I'll kill him._

He was ready to pull out his sword, and cut him up to pieces. But when Tatsuma was now close to his body, Shinsuke glared at him, not even bothering to reach for his sword.

"Oi, you didn't respond to my question. Answer me, or I'll cut your arms off."

"That's a little harsh for you to say." Tatsuma gave out a gentle chuckle as he lifted up his chin. Shinsuke glared at him harder when Tatsuma still didn't answer his previous question.

Tatsuma's face was dangerously close to him as he whispered, "I want to give you something special."

Just as Shinsuke's mind was full of confusion, Tatsuma closed his blue eyes, and landed his soft lips on Shinsuke's. That's when his one eye went wide in shock.

_What the fuck?!_

Shinsuke was actually more angry than shock, and he wanted to yell at him for suddenly kissing him, but their mouths were still connected, so Shinsuke couldn't say anything. Shinsuke clenched his fist, and punched Tatsuma in the arm multiple times, but the taller man wouldn't let go of his warm lips.

Tatsuma let go of his chin, but held his cheeks with both his hands. Shinsuke started to feel rage throughout his body, and for the truth, he would much rather get arrested and be put to jail than be kissing a laughing idiot, who's also male.

He thought yet again, _This asshole has to let go of me!_

Before Shinsuke was really going to pull his sword out, Tatsuma finally drifted the kiss. Shinsuke's cheeks began to flush for some reason, and yet he was still glaring at the brown-haired man.

Tatsuma smirked, "I guess you didn't like that. Are you going to try to kill me now?"

While his hands were still on his cheeks, Shinsuke attempted himself to grab his sword. But, he felt a bit of pain struck his arm. He gave out a grunt, holding the arm that was in pain. He shut his eye tightly, biting his lower lip.

"Dammit…" He cursed under his breath.

Tatsuma gave out a low chuckle, and let go of his cheeks, grabbing one of Shinsuke's wrist. Shinsuke questioned, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

As Tatsuma wrapped an arm around his shoulders, he answered, "You're obviously in pain, so I'm going to help you get to the other room."

"What other room?" Shinsuke growled.

Tatsuma decided not to answer that. A few seconds later, they were in another room, and this room was actually the bedroom.

Shinsuke looked around the room while blinking, and as soon as he found out what kind of room this was, he widened his eye, clenching his teeth with fury.

"You sick bastard! Are you going to rape me?!" Shinsuke exclaimed, pulling his arm forcefully away from Tatsuma.

The Kaientai leader's sunglasses lowered down as he responded, "This isn't rape, Takasugi. I told you, I'm going to give you something special."

"Special, my ass! And I could've walked on my own!"

"As I mentioned already, you're in pain. I can tell from the blood on your skin and clothes."

Shinsuke didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Blood was on his purple, butterfly-printed kimono, and not only that, but there were also a few cuts on his skin. And although they were small cuts, the Shinsengumi members nearly hit Shinsuke's nerve cells, which caused pain in Shinsuke's arms and chest.

He spat, "Heh, you win. I am in pain, but I can take care of myself."

Tatsuma chuckled, "How can you when you have those cuts on your skin? And also, you looked really tired when you came in here."

Tatsuma smirked a bit perverted, which caused Shinsuke to have even more fury.

Shinsuke nearly yelled, "What the fuck are you saying?!"

"I'm saying…you can't take care of yourself when you're in a somewhat serious condition."

He took off his sandals, and quickly walked over to the shorter man, where he grabbed the arm that was in pain not too long ago. Shinsuke grunted like before, only he tried his best to now show any pain on his expression.

Without warning, Tatsuma licked his cheek, tasting the blood. Tatsuma whispered, "I don't like tasting blood, but yours is acceptable."

Shinsuke replied, smirking back, "Oi, you're breaking your character completely. What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"I may be breaking my character, but do I care? No."

Tatsuma landed his lips on the Kiheitai leader, and this time, he forced his tongue into his mouth. Shinsuke widened his eye as Tatsuma grabbed his other arm. As their tongues were beginning to fight each other, Shinsuke squinted his eye, feeling his cheeks burn.

_Goddammit…why am I burning up?_

Tatsuma barely drifted his mouth from Shinsuke's, but to his own surprise, he really liked the taste of Shinsuke's tongue. So their mouths connected once again as he tasted his hot, wet tongue.

Shinsuke tried to lift up his arms, but they were still grabbed by the older man. Shinsuke's lungs started to run out of oxygen, and he tried to push Tatsuma off of him, but no luck.

Tatsuma continued to wrestle his tongue onto Shinsuke's, and just when saliva dripped down the corner of his lip, he pulled his tongue out of Shinsuke's mouth, wiping the excess saliva with his red sleeve.

Without alarming the man, Shinsuke began to take off his jacket, which made Tatsuma widen his eyes.

He whispered, still angry, "You wanted me to do this, is that correct?"

Feeling rather surprised that Shinsuke was suddenly undressing him, Tatsuma smirked once more, "Yes. You must've read my mind." As his jacket fell to the floor, he placed his hand on Shinsuke's bare chest. There was some blood on his chest, but Tatsuma lowered his head down, kissing it, then licking it.

He licked some of the blood off of his chest as he started taking Shinsuke's kimono off. Shinsuke raised his head up, thinking, _What's wrong with me?_

Soon, his kimono was off of him, and when it was sent to the floor, the only thing he wore left was his underwear.

Tatsuma grinned, and said, "There aren't any futons here, but I don't want you to feel too uncomfortable."

He didn't reply, but he didn't need to. Tatsuma took off his shirt-kimono, and within seconds, he dropped it to the floor, along with his jacket. Shinsuke stared at his chest, then thought, _I want to kill him so badly, but for some damn reason, I can't._

Before Tatsuma started to unzip his pants, he pushed Shinsuke's shoulders down, forcing him to sit down. Shinsuke sat down, but he wished Tatsuma didn't do that to him. If he wasn't in pain, he would've definitively killed the laughing idiotic man by now. But, his chest and arms were in pain, so there wasn't much he could do.

Tatsuma unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He then put his hand on the bulge of his own groin, and whispered, "Lie down."

As much as Shinsuke didn't want to obey, he did. Otherwise Tatsuma would've forced him to lie down. Shinsuke's body was on the floor, while Tatsuma pulled down his pants slightly. He didn't really want to take them off, but it wasn't like he had to anyway. He kept his pants on as he reached his hand forward, feeling the bulge on Shinsuke's groin.

Shinsuke gasped quietly, gazing his eyes down at the hand that was feeling him. He clenched his fists tightly, wanting him to stop. His throat suddenly clogged up, preventing him from speaking.

Shinsuke didn't understand this one bit. He thought with a mixture of anger and confusion, _Is something preventing me from telling him to stop?! Fuck, I feel like I'm in hell!_

Tatsuma stopped feeling his groin, but he smirked, and placed his hand inside his underwear. Shinsuke gasped louder, angrier than before. His body began to shake as Tatsuma pulled his member out of his underwear. He slowly began to pump it, which caused Shinsuke to have a full-force blush on his face. Shinsuke felt so hot, his blush went all the way to his neck.

The smirk never left Tatsuma's face, in fact, he was amused at the expression Shinsuke was giving him. He stopped pumping his member, but he pulled down his pants more, releasing his manhood from his boxers.

Tatsuma grabbed Shinsuke's underwear, and in a split second, he pulled them down. Shinsuke leaned his upper body up, exclaiming, "You pervert!" But he was cut short when Tatsuma pushed his chest, causing him to hit the floor again, only harder.

He replied, "Ah-ah-ah. Don't try to get up, otherwise I'll push you down. And you wouldn't want me to do that when you're in pain, right?"

Shinsuke snarled, "Bastard."

Tatsuma could only chuckle at his reply. As soon as Shinsuke was lying down again, Tatsuma ordered him, "Turn around." Shinsuke did so.

He turned his body around, and knelled on the floor as his upper body went down. His cheek touched the ground as Tatsuma held his member, feeling Shinsuke's entrance. Shinsuke grunted yet again, only it wasn't audible for Tatsuma to hear.

Tatsuma took off his sunglasses, and set them on top of his jacket.

When his dark sunglasses were out of the way, he slowly pushed the head of his member inside Shinsuke's entrance. Shinsuke gave out an unexpected moan as he sort of clenched his fists, hitting the floor.

Tatsuma pushed his way in, and held his hip tightly. The curly-haired man thought, _He's tight, as I thought._

Although he thought of that, it didn't hurt that much for either Tatsuma or Shinsuke. Well, Shinsuke did feel a bit of pain, but it wasn't serious or anything.

He slowly thrust inside his entrance as Shinsuke hit his head softly on the ground. Tatsuma grinned, showing his teeth. He said in a lustful tone, "Takasugi…you're tight."

"Shut up!" Shinsuke snapped as he turned his head to the side, seeing Tatsuma from the corner of his eye. Despite the harsh glare Shinsuke was giving him, Tatsuma didn't feel threatened by it.

Tatsuma blinked his sky-blue eyes as he gave in another thrust. Shinsuke moaned like before, feeling this sensation. Though, he wouldn't really call it sensation, since he still wants to "destroy" Tatsuma.

The taller male touched his shoulder blade, and trailed the tip of his finger from there, to the middle of his back. He felt a bit of blood from his back, and looked at his fingers, staring at the blood. Tatsuma rubbed his fingers and thumb together, and frowned.

_Why must Takasugi have this blood on his body? Oh well, he was in a fight with the Shinsengumi, so I can't complain too much._

He decided to ignore the blood, and continued on with his thrusting. Each thrust was deeper, and each moan, coming from Shinsuke, was louder. Tatsuma wanted Shinsuke to feel good, and he had a feeling that he was.

Since this house was abandoned, and the house was also in an abandoned street, Tatsuma didn't have to worry about anyone barging into what their "business" at the moment. That is, unless someone wanted to go into the house for whatever reason.

Shinsuke thought as a drip of saliva trailed down his chin, _It hurts…I'm gonna kill this bastard._

Yeah, yeah, he's said that a lot, you don't need to say it.

Shinsuke arched his back as he shut his eye tightly. Water came into his one good eye, and he bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning anymore. But Tatsuma pushed inside his entrance roughly, and that's when Shinsuke moaned really loudly. It was so close to a scream, that's how loud his moan was. Shinsuke clawed onto the floor as he arched his back once more, feeling a burning sensation flow through his body.

_First, I was killing some Shinsengumi assholes, and now I'm stuck here with this idiot. And it isn't like him to not laugh._

Tatsuma grabbed his buttock as he gave in more rough thrusts. Drips of sweat were pouring down his chest. Same with Shinsuke, only he was beginning to pant heavily.

Then, suddenly, his body flushed more than ever. Shinsuke didn't think he'd ever felt this hot in his entire life, aside from the summer weather.

He gasped out, "Shit! I'm about to come!"

"Already?" Tatsuma questioned as he raised a brown brow with a smirk on his face. Tatsuma certainly didn't expect Shinsuke to climax this fast, but it couldn't be helped.

Tatsuma chuckled out with a sigh, and began to fasten his thrusts. Shinsuke dug his nails into the floor as he bit his lip so hard, blood was beginning to draw. A drip of red blood went down his chin, and Shinsuke ignored the pain in his lip.

Tatsuma made one more really rough thrust before Shinsuke could feel his whole body burn, as if he was on fire. He was feeling hot from head to foot.

He trembled as Tatsuma pulled his member out. He thought, _It's a shame it didn't last long. But I guess it doesn't matter._

Shinsuke looked up to him as he lied on the floor by his stomach. He growled at the man, "You're gonna get it now, Tatsuma."

Tatsuma gave out his in-character laugh, "Ahahahaha! You won't kill me, Takachibi!"

He glared, "Its Takasugi. And it doesn't make sense how you got my name correctly not too long ago, and now you're calling me 'Takachibi'? You really are an idiot."

"Oh, that was my alter ego, Tatsuro! Ahahahaha!"

"ALTER EGO, MY FUCKING ASS!" Shinsuke shouted.

* * *

**Sorry for rushing this, and sorry that it was abrupt, but I didn't have much to write down, I guess. XP I'm gonna try to finish this series as quickly as possible, that way I can start writing the AU Shinsuke/OC story (I know I mentioned this in the last chapter, but I don't care.)**

**How I loved this pairing was by the doujinshi artist Harumaki Tokiko. I freaking love her art! Oh, and in case you're interested, I have a few videos on my Youtube account that're doujinshi's of this pairing. My Youtube account is Animelady19. And yes, that is how I got my account name for this site. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this Tatsuma x Shinsuke one-shot! :)**

**Next chapter: _Gintoki Sakata x Kotaro Katsura_**


	5. Gintoki Sakata x Kotaro Katsura

**Don't have anything to say, so enjoy.**

* * *

_**Pairing: Gintoki Sakata x Kotaro Katsura**_

It was a warm, spring day, where cherry blossoms were beginning to bloom. Girls were shopping, wearing revealing outfits that made them look like total sluts. As for men, well, they still like to drink, and then throw up while they're drunk.

But today wasn't such a lucky day for Kotaro Katsura.

He was sick for an unknown reason, and he was forced to stay in bed…in Gintoki Sakata's house.

Gintoki found him in an alley way, where he noticed that his face was red. But he found out he was sick because Kotaro sneezed multiple times without stopping.

Kotaro was in Gintoki's room, resting in a very comfy futon. He was sleeping, but his sleep was interrupted when Gintoki came into the room.

It woke Kotaro up. He fluttered his eyelids, but then opened them fully. Kotaro then turned his body around slightly, and muttered, "Eh?"

Gintoki said dully as he scratched his wavy silver hair, "Oi, Zura. It's time for you to eat." He was carrying a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup, where a placemat was under, so that his hand wouldn't burn.

Kotaro corrected him, "It's not Zura. It's Katsura." He leaned up slightly, causing the blanket to uncover his chest. Yep, Kotaro wasn't wearing anything except his underwear, and the reason why was because it was warm out, and sleeping under a futon at this time of day was a bit hot.

The silver-haired samurai sat down on the floor with his legs crossed as he gave him the bowl of soup. Kotaro carefully grabbed the bowl with both his hands, and he set the bowl on the blanket. Gintoki gave him a spoon, and Kotaro blinked his dark eyes before taking the spoon away from his hand.

Kotaro began to eat the chicken noodle soup, and even though the bowl was hot, the soup itself wasn't. Well, it was hot, but not _that_ hot.

Kotaro mumbled, "It's delicious."

Gintoki blinked his dead-fished eyes as he said, "Eh? I can't hear you, Zura! Speak up!"

"It's not Zura. It's Katsura. And I said it's delicious."

"Well, it is chicken noodle soup after all. It's supposed to be delicious."

"Are you accusing me of being an idiot?"

"What do you mean? Are you accusing me of one?"

Kotaro rolled his eyes as he continued to eat his soup.

So far, it was all silent, and yet the atmosphere wasn't heavy. Kotaro was still eating, but out of the corner of his eye, he looked at Gintoki, who was starting to pick his nose with his pinkie.

Kotaro asked, "Can I be alone for now? I don't like people watching me eat."

"No," Gintoki immediately replied, which made Kotaro's eyes widen. Why did Gintoki not want to leave the room? Was it because it was his own room, or was there a different reason…?

Kotaro knitted his brows slightly as he questioned, "Why not?"

Gintoki pulled his pinkie out of his nostril, and wiped the tip of it on the floor. He sure has a bad habit of wiping his finger (Where there were boogers) on various places, huh?

He answered in a not-so-dully tone, "I've heard that if you have sex with an ill person, the person whose ill gets better in less than 24 hours."

Again, Kotaro's eyes widened, only this time, he was completely shocked at what his friend had just said. He set the bowl down beside him as he exclaimed, "You sicko! Did Kagura-Chan tell you this?! You're trying to trick me, aren't you?!"

"Don't start shouting, Zura. It'll make your throat sore. And no, I'm not trying to trick you. Shinpachi-Kun was the one who told me that information."

"It's not Zura! It's Katsura! Also, don't start lying to me! Shinpachi-Kun would never tell you crap like that!"

"No, I'm serious, man. Dork-Kun explained that whole sex-thing to me."

"Wait, what 'sex-thing'?!"

Gintoki didn't respond this time. Instead of answering his question, he leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. Kotaro snapped his eyes wide, feeling completely off-guard by this sudden kiss.

When Kotaro didn't even bother to blink his dark eyes, Gintoki drifted his lips away. As soon as the men gave each other eye contact, Kotaro clenched his teeth, and began to shout, "H-HOW DARE YOU…!"

Before he finished his sentence, Gintoki grabbed his arms, kissing him yet again. Kotaro gave out a grunt inside Gintoki's mouth as he sudden felt his tongue touch his'. Kotaro angrily thought, _Gintoki, get the hell off of me!_

Of course, Gintoki Sakata couldn't read his thoughts.

Gintoki barely drifted his lips away from his' once again, but pushed Kotaro down on the futon. Kotaro shut his eyes tightly, pretending that it was Ikumatsu kissing him instead of the samurai. But, he tried picturing that in his head, and the only person that was in his brain was Gintoki.

Kotaro thought as he scolded himself, _Why're you thinking of that perm-headed guy when you can also picture Ikumatsu?! Dammit!_

Kotaro would never really admit to anyone that he loves Ikumatsu, but that's not the case here. Right now, he had to figure out a way to push Gintoki off of him, since the samurai was now closer to his bare body.

Gintoki started to take off his kimono, and Kotaro asked with an angry smirk, "Gintoki…why're you doing this to me again?"

"I'm gonna try to make you feel better," Gintoki replied as he took the kimono off of his black clothes. He placed it beside the futon. Since Kotaro was all done eating his soup, Gintoki picked it up, and added, "I'll be right back."

He walked out of his room, leaving the door open. Kagura and Shinpachi were at Otae's house, and they said they wouldn't be back until sunset, so there would be little to no chance that they would catch Gintoki and Kotaro "doing it".

Gintoki came back into his room. He closed the sliding door behind him as he said, "Okay, now that I'm back, I have one question?"

"What's that?"

"Do you want to get better, or be stuck in my room, where those brats may bug the living hell out of you?"

Kotaro blinked, but thought, _Well, come to think of it, I don't want them to bug me, but…maybe I can get used to it._

As if Gintoki read his mind, he added while scratching the back of his head, "And let's not forget that those Shinsengumi bastards always tend to blow the place up whenever they see you here."

That's when Kotaro replied, "Alright, fine, but I won't like it."

Gintoki chuckled, and walked his way over to the sick man. Kotaro may be outraged at what Gintoki was going to do to him, but perhaps Gintoki was right. Nobody really knows if it's true or not, but if a person has sex with another person, who's sick, then the sick person may start to feel better. Yeah, even the author herself doesn't know jack shit.

Anyway, as soon as Gintoki was beside the futon once again, he began to sit down, but kissed Kotaro's forehead. Kotaro gave him a pout, but Gintoki ignored his expression, and instead, began to take off his shirt.

He pulled down the zipper in the middle of his shirt, and as his chest was starting to get exposed, Kotaro felt his cheeks flush.

_Oh, my…why does his chest look so buff?_

Gintoki decided to say after noticing his expression, "Oi, are you trying to be some pervert or something?"

Kotaro was so busy staring at Gintoki's muscles, that he didn't realize he had already asked a question. An anger mark appeared on Gintoki's cheek, and he then punched him right in the face.

"OW!" Kotaro shouted as he felt his bruised cheek.

Gintoki asked, repeating himself, "Listen to me when I speak. I asked if you're some pervert or something."

Kotaro pouted once again as he crossed his arms. He responded while closing his eyes, "I'm not a pervert! I was just speechless at how buff you were!"

"Yeah, you were definitively checking me out."

"I was not!"

"Quit denying it, you pervert."

"It's not pervert. It's Katsura."

Gintoki rolled his red eyes, not in the mood to argue with his idiotic friend.

He took off his shirt, and then began to undo his pants. Kotaro still had his eyes closed, but without warning, Gintoki licked his soft neck. Kotaro gave out a gasp as he forced his eyelids to open. When he saw that Gintoki was still licking his neck, he clenched his teeth, and formed his hands into fists, but for some reason, Kotaro didn't try to push Gintoki's head away.

Gintoki softly bit his flesh as he thought, _Heh, Zura tastes nice._

He smirked as he continued to lick. Kotaro suddenly began to moan quietly as his cheeks flushed once more.

Kotaro started to breathe heavily as Gintoki finally pulled his tongue away. Gintoki wiped his mouth with his fist. He then grabbed the top of the blanket, and savagely pulled the blanket off of Kotaro's body. The perm-haired man threw the blanket to the wall, and when the blanket hit the wall, it soon went down to the floor.

The black-haired male raised a brow at why Gintoki had done that. Maybe it was because Gintoki was getting hard. But he couldn't find a reason, no matter how many times he guessed.

He decided to let it slide when Gintoki began to pull down his black pants. Gintoki muttered to himself, "Damn these pants. I feel too hot." Now it was Kotaro's turn to roll his eyes.

_Drama queen. Or…wait, that can't be it._

No, Kotaro, Gintoki was not being a drama queen. It seems that you really are an idiot!

Gintoki was able to take off his pants in a matter of seconds. He set them on top of his kimono and shirt, and the only piece of clothing he had left was his boxers. His boxers were pink, printed with strawberry milk boxes on it.

Kotaro stared at his boxers, and said randomly, "You're going to get diabetes if you keep drinking strawberry milk."

Gintoki blinked in confusion at first, but as he looked at his own boxers, he realized that Kotaro was talking about the milk-box print on it. Gintoki knitted his brows as he replied in a low tone, "Oi, I'm not gonna get diabetes from drinking strawberry milk. I should have you know that it's my favorite drink. Have you forgotten that?"

He smirked, "Of course I haven't forgotten that, Gintoki. I'm just saying that drinking a lot of that stuff isn't healthy. You really need to eat more fruits and vegetables."

"Since when did you care about my health? All you ever do is run in the streets, with that weird duck creature, trying to get away from those Shinsengumi bastards."

"Don't you dare insult Elizabeth's looks! Sure, she may be a duck or penguin-like creature, but it's not like I care! She's the only person in the whole world who can hug me tightly as if she's my mother!"

Gintoki felt a bit disgusted when those words escaped Kotaro's mouth. He exclaimed, "You still don't understand that 'she' is just a guy under a goddamn costume!"

Kotaro glared, "That's not true!"

"You know what?! I don't want to talk about this anymore! All we're doing now is yelling! By the way, where did Elizabeth go?!"

"She went to Shinpachi-Kun's house!"

"Oh, okay!" Gintoki continued to exclaim, but shut his mouth as soon as he was finished talking.

He cleared his throat, and reached his hand out, feeling Kotaro's groin. Kotaro gave out a groan as he clenched his fists, which were starting to sweat. Gintoki pressed his fingers on his groin as he bit his lower lip. Seeing Kotaro flush made him look cute, at least, to Gintoki.

Gintoki didn't know why, but he smirked at the adorable expression on his face. He chuckled, "I've never seen a face quite like this. On you, I mean."

"Don't even try to embarrass me," Kotaro mumbled as his cheeks grew hotter. Gintoki chuckled yet again as he leaned down, licking his cheek. Kotaro gasped, "G-Gintoki!"

Gintoki didn't reply. He licked from his cheek, down to his collarbone. He kissed part of his collarbone while Kotaro ruffled his silver wavy hair.

Kotaro didn't want to admit it, but he liked what Gintoki was doing. Hell, he'd even forgotten that he was sick in the first place! Now isn't that surprising!

He gripped on his hair, pulling it, which caused Gintoki to stop kissing his collarbone. Gintoki exclaimed angrily, "OI! Are you trying to rip my hair off?!"

"Gintoki, I've never been so excited in my life! Do more! More, I tell you!"

"HUH?!" Gintoki yelled, feeling utterly shocked that Kotaro wanted him to do more than just kissing. Gintoki felt a drop of sweat roll down his cheek, but he gave out a sigh, and decided to kiss Kotaro again.

This time, Kotaro wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, forcing the kiss to get rougher. Gintoki grunted as their mouths were connected.

But Gintoki grabbed his wrists, pulling them away from his neck. He exclaimed for the umpteenth time, "What the hell?!"

Kotaro just grinned.

Gintoki sighed irritably as he grabbed the top of Kotaro's underwear. Kotaro covered his mouth with his hand as his eyes shut tightly so that he wouldn't have to watch him taking his underwear off for him.

He turned his head to the side just before Gintoki quickly pulled his underwear down. There, he took a good look at Kotaro's member. Kotaro still covered his mouth, having his face red in embarrassment.

Gintoki blinked his red eyes as he leaned down, holding his manhood. Kotaro let go of his mouth, but a quiet gasp escaped his lips as Gintoki was beginning to stroke it up and down. Gintoki lowered his eyelids, and then, he licked the side of it.

Kotaro gave out another moan, which wasn't all that audible for Gintoki to hear. And even when Gintoki did hear it, he ignored the moan, and continued to lick the side of Kotaro's member.

Gintoki opened his eyes slightly, and set his mouth over the head of his member. Kotaro covered his face with both his hands, and felt his body burn with a strong, sensational passion. Kotaro Katsura had never felt anything like this before, and despite his embarrassment, he was actually quite enjoying it.

The silver-haired samurai sucked on Kotaro's manhood as he also held it. He closed his eyes as drips of sweat trailed down his cheeks. Gintoki's face was starting to turn red.

_I'm surprised Zura isn't trying to stop me. Perhaps he really is enjoying it._

At least Kotaro wasn't trolling him, otherwise Gintoki would've punched him in the face. But, even if Kotaro was trolling him, Gintoki wouldn't be in the mood to kick his ass, because he was too busy sucking.

Soon, he stopped, and pulled his mouth from his member.

Gintoki leaned up, pulling down his boxers. Kotaro squinted his eyes, but felt a bit of water in them. Perhaps he was so embarrassed, that the water in his eyes came from nowhere. Okay, maybe that doesn't make sense, but whatever.

Gintoki's member was released, and as soon as his pink boxers were off his ankles, he held Kotaro's legs, widening them.

Kotaro's face was still red as Gintoki whispered, "I'm putting it in."

He gave him a nod. Gintoki slowly pushed his manhood inside his entrance, and as Kotaro felt this tightness, he widened his mouth, and gave out a loud moan.

Gintoki asked while blinking, "Are you okay?"

Kotaro nodded, "I'm fine. Please, Gintoki…make me feel good."

He rolled his eyes as he pushed in deeper. Kotaro gave out yet another moan, and although it hurt a little, he also felt a bit of pleasure.

Gintoki Sakata began to thrust inside Kotaro's entrance as Kotaro landed his hands on his chest. Gintoki was still holding his legs, but seconds later, he lift them up, forcing his legs to go over his shoulders.

As Gintoki gave in a slight rough thrust, Kotaro could not keep himself from moaning. Each thrust made him moan, even if it was short. Gintoki gripped his hands on his thighs as he knitted his silver brows. He made short, fast thrusts, which caused Kotaro to widen his eyes.

Kotaro gasped for the umpteenth time as he ruffled his long, black hair. Kotaro wasn't feeling horny, because he actually didn't know why he wanted more. Gintoki continued to thrust, but he made his legs go off his shoulders.

The strange thing, to Gintoki, was that Kotaro was a few months older than him, and yet he was on top. But then again, age doesn't matter, right?

Gintoki shook his head, deciding to not think about their ages for now. He bended Kotaro's legs, but still widened them. He then pushed in really fast, and really deep. Kotaro felt saliva trailing down his cheek (Since he was lying down), and the saliva landed in his hair, but he didn't care.

He was feeling too good.

Gintoki had his brows knitted again as he leaned down, landing his chest on Kotaro's. Kotaro cried out a whimper as his hands were still in his hair. He pulled one of his hands from his hair, and landed it on the back of Gintoki's head.

Gintoki landed his own hands on each side of Kotaro's head, and fastened his thrusts. For some reason, he didn't want to stop. No, he felt too good as well.

But just then, Gintoki felt his stomach turn. Gintoki clenched his teeth as he grunted, "Shit…I can't take it anymore!"

"D-Don't stop, Gintoki," Kotaro whimpered, not paying attention to what Gintoki had just said.

Gintoki buried his face into Kotaro's neck, and with just a few more thrusts, Kotaro moaned like he'd never moaned before.

The samurai pulled his member out, and wrapped his hand around it, pumping it. Soon, he climaxed, and came on Kotaro's stomach. Both of them breathed heavily.

Kotaro leaned up, kissing Gintoki on the lips softly.

"That was great," Kotaro whispered.

As Gintoki decided to kiss him back, his room door opened abruptly. The two sweaty men gasped, and turned to their heads to see Elizabeth in the doorway.

"She" stood still while staring at them. Drops of sweat poured down "her" face as "she" lifted up a sign, saying, 'I think I'm at the wrong place'.

Elizabeth turned around, and ran out of Gintoki's house. Kotaro gasped, and stood up, dashing for Elizabeth while _still being naked_!

He yelled, "ELIZABETH-SAN! THIS IS ALL JUST A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING!"

Gintoki shouted as he cupped his mouth, "OI! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO LEAVE!"

Gintoki sighed all aggravated as he muttered to himself, "Dammit, Zura. Now you're going to get arrested to indecent exposure."

* * *

**I was in a hurry to finish this, so sorry for making the actual sex a bit short (I don't like writing them so short, so I am mad at myself).**

**But on top of that, I have two more Yaoi one-shots to write, and then I'm done with this.**

**Hope you enjoyed this Gintoki x Kotaro one-shot! :)**

**Next chapter: _Tatsuma Sakamoto x Gintoki Sakata_**


	6. Tatsuma Sakamoto x Gintoki Sakata

**This pairing may not be one of my OTP's, but it's still hot. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Pairing: Tatsuma Sakamoto x Gintoki Sakata**_

"Ahahahaha! Kintoki! What have you been up to?!" Tatsuma Sakamoto exclaimed as he scratched his brown, curly hair.

Tatsuma came to Edo just so that he could see his old pal, Gintoki. Though everytime Gintoki would even look at him, he had the urge to kill him, and toss him out of his house. Tatsuma decided to barge into his home without asking Gintoki if he could come in. This pissed Gintoki off.

"OI! DON'T JUST COME IN HERE WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

Tatsuma turned around to look at him as he took off his sandals. He exclaimed with another laugh, "Aw, come on, Kintoki! I've wanted to see you for a while now! Ahahahaha!"

"AND MY NAME'S NOT KINTOKI!" Gintoki shouted as he kicked Tatsuma in the chin. Poor Tatsuma has to suffer through the pain from Gintoki, huh?

Gintoki had an anger mark on his cheek as he squinted his eyes, growling, "If those brats were here right now, I'd make them beat you up entirely!"

"You're so mean! Ahahahaha!" Tatsuma was lucky enough to escape from unconsciousness, but his nose started to bleed.

He quickly got up from the floor, and began to walk towards the samurai as he said, "Don't you ever want to see your old friend?"

Gintoki turned away as he responded, still angry, "You can go to hell for all I care!"

"You really are mean! At least show some sympathy for me! Ahahahaha!"

Gintoki shut his eyes, but didn't realize that Tatsuma was coming towards him. As his eyes were still closed, he grabbed Gintoki by the shoulders, and added, "I think this will calm you down."

That's when he kissed him on the cheek.

The silver-haired man snapped his eyes wide in shock, and when he gave Tatsuma eye contact, he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Tatsuma laughed, "You need to calm down, man! Ahahahaha!"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN WHEN YOU JUST KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK! AND DIDN'T YOU COME IN HERE A MINUTE AGO?!"

"Of course I did! Ahahahaha! Do you think I'm an idiot or something?"

"YES!"

Tatsuma pouted, but narrowed his eyes, giving himself a thought, _What can I do to make Kintoki-Kun calm down? Hm…_

As Gintoki was struggling to get free from the grip, Tatsuma thought once again, _I know!_

Smiling, Tatsuma leaned forward, kissing Gintoki on the lips. Gintoki widened his eyes like before, only he got angrier than ever. He probably hasn't been this angry since his fight with Toshiro Hijikata. But Toshiro had nothing to do with this.

Gintoki grunted, trying to push Tatsuma away, but it was no use. Tatsuma dug his nails into his arms, which was actually starting to hurt for the silver-haired samurai.

As soon as Tatsuma drifted the warm, soft kiss away, Gintoki nearly closed his eyes, but glared at Tatsuma harshly.

Tatsuma grabbed one of the handles to his sunglasses, and pulled them off his face, having his beautiful blue eyes show.

Gintoki snarled, "You laughing idiot…you think you can get away from that?!"

Tatsuma was getting serious this time. He put his sunglasses in his jacket pocket as he responded with a chuckle, "Gintoki…I'm not an idiot…at least, not now."

"YOU'RE STILL AN IDIOT, WHETHER YOU TRY TO BE SERIOUS OR NOT!"

He landed his index finger on Gintoki's lips, and shushed him by saying, "Shhh, don't yell anymore, Gintoki. I'm about to get serious."

"JEEZ, HOW DID THIS GET SO SUDDEN?!"

Tatsuma didn't answer him, but he landed his hands on his cheeks, and placed his lips on Gintoki's. Gintoki struggled hard to get away from the Kaientai leader, but it was no luck for him. Tatsuma pushed his tongue into Gintoki's mouth, which caused Gintoki to grunt inside his mouth.

Gintoki shut his eyes, but this time, water was starting to form in his eyes. He thought with fury, _I'm gonna fucking kill this bastard!_

As his hands were starting to tremble, Tatsuma began to wrestle his tongue, where their mouths were starting to disconnect. His mouth didn't go far away from his, because he pulled Gintoki's face closer to his'.

Tatsuma wasn't going to let Gintoki get away, not when he was serious at the moment.

When Gintoki realized that his hands were still free, he looked down at his left hand, and decided to try to punch Tatsuma in the face.

But it didn't work.

Tatsuma, being on-guard, grabbed his fist, and pulled his tongue away as he whispered, "Nice try."

"Bastard…" Gintoki pouted and growled at the same time.

Tatsuma gave out a soft chuckle as he pecked Gintoki on the forehead. The silver-haired man lowered his fist down, and told him with a smirk, "Tatsuma…Shinpachi and Kagura could be coming back any minute, so I think you should stop."

"Not if I lock the door," Tatsuma replied as he finally let go of Gintoki. Tatsuma walked over to the door, and locked it, smirking.

_There won't be any chance that those kids will disturb our privacy._

As he continued to smirk, he turned around, seeing Gintoki with a flushed face. Gintoki bit his lower lip as Tatsuma said, "Those kids won't be coming inside this house anytime soon."

Gintoki slightly panicked, and yelled in his head, _I'M DOOMED! THIS BASTARD'S GOING TO SODOMIZE ME! WAIT, I DON'T THINK THAT'S THE RIGHT WORD! CRAP!_

While Gintoki still bit his lower lip, Tatsuma began to walk towards him again, only now, he had a perverted look on his face.

Gintoki panicked even more when Tatsuma didn't stop. Then, Tatsuma landed his chest on Gintoki's, and held his hand as he whispered, "You're blushing, Gintoki. Are you embarrassed, or do you have a thing for me?

Gintoki clenched his teeth hard, and shouted in front of the taller man's face, "AS IF I HAVE A THING FOR YOU!" Gintoki didn't realize it at the time, but his cheeks were getting a little bit redder. His face burned while a few drops of sweat poured down his face.

Tatsuma was about to kiss him again, but Gintoki turned his face to the side, not bothering to look at him in the eyes. Tatsuma chuckled huskily, and leaned his head down, kissing his soft neck. Gintoki gasped a bit loudly as Tatsuma began to lick it.

"St-Stop, Tatsuma…"

"No," Tatsuma immediately whispered as he continued to lick his wet tongue on Gintoki's neck. He was getting on Gintoki's nerves, but Gintoki trembled, and didn't even think of pushing Tatsuma away.

Tatsuma began to take off the kimono from Gintoki's body, but he also pushed him to the couch. As Gintoki closed his eyes, the back of his knees touched the couch, and he nearly fell down, but thankfully, his butt landed on the couch.

Tatsuma took off his kimono, and tossed it to the other couch. He then pushed Gintoki's upper body on the couch, but Gintoki realized, "W-Wait, Tatsuma…are we really going to do it on the couch?"

The brown, curly-haired man grinned as he answered, "If I didn't lock the door, I would've taken you to your room."

Gintoki didn't know why he wasn't trying to stop Tatsuma from going any further, but that didn't mean he wasn't angry.

_I hate myself for not stopping Tatsuma._

Tatsuma took off his red jacket slowly, and set it on the floor, beside the coffee table. He also took off his scarf, and dropped it, where it landed on his jacket. Tatsuma leaned down over Gintoki, kissing his neck again, but he also sucked it. Saliva dripped down Gintoki's neck as his hands trembled once more.

Tatsuma was surprised at himself for being _this_ serious. Sure, he's had his serious moments, where he shot his badass gun, but this was completely different. He was about to go further with Gintoki Sakata, his old friend from the war all those years ago.

Gintoki was as red as a tomato, and as he looked into Tatsuma's blue eyes, Tatsuma began to take off his shirt-kimono. Gintoki looked at his chest as it was becoming exposed. He slightly widened his eyes, seeing how muscular Tatsuma was. Well, he wasn't that muscular, but that didn't matter.

The Kaientai leader noticed his expression, and asked, "Why're you surprised, Gintoki? Didn't you see my bare chest in the seventh ending of the Gintama anime?"

Gintoki sort of exclaimed, "The Gintama fans barely got to see your chest, you idiot!"

"So? They still saw it, and they also got to see my beautiful eyes."

"Why do you wear those goofy-looking sunglasses, anyway?"

"Because they're cool, that's what! Ahahahaha!" Tatsuma gave out his laugh, but then went back to seriousness.

Gintoki rolled his red eyes just as Tatsuma took off his shirt-kimono. He dropped it, making it land on the ground. Tatsuma, without warning, unzipped Gintoki's shirt, and when it was completely unzipped, he took a long, good look at his chest. Gintoki was more muscular than he was, but he didn't mind that.

Tatsuma smirked at his chest, and then leaned down, licking his nipple. Gintoki gasped, feeling water come out of his eyes. The so-called tears trailed down his cheeks as he chewed on his lower lip, preventing himself from moaning. Tatsuma kissed his erect nipple as he was still smirking.

He circled his tongue around Gintoki's nipple as he landed a hand on the right side of Gintoki's chest. Gintoki groaned behind his teeth.

Tatsuma pulled his tongue away from his nipple, and as he saw the expression on Gintoki's face again, he made a more formal smile.

The man undid his pants, which caused Gintoki to stop biting his lower lip, and gasp for the umpteenth time. Tatsuma chuckled at the gasp, and soon pulled his black pants over his ankles. Tatsuma saw the boxers Gintoki was wearing.

He said, "You won't be needing this for now." No sooner did he say that, he grabbed the top of his boxers, and quickly pulled them down.

Gintoki yelled, "OOOIIIII! ARE YOU THAT ANXIOUS?!"

Tatsuma ignored his question, and stared down at his erect member. Gintoki was shocked about this. Tatsuma questioned, "Do you want me that bad?"

"SH-SHUT UP!"

Tatsuma said nothing, and held Gintoki's member, pumping it. Gintoki covered his face with both his hands as he savagely moved his head around. Tatsuma held his member up, and licked the side of it. The silver-haired samurai looked at what he was doing, and he immediately regretted it.

His cheeks flushed more, and he was hotter than he could've ever imagined. He actually thought it looked kind of hot, but Gintoki was thinking like a pervert…to a guy.

_No! Don't take it the wrong way, Gintoki! You're not in love with Tatsuma! That's just crazy!_

Gintoki slapped his own cheeks as Tatsuma stopped licking his member, but kissed the head of it. Tatsuma grabbed the button on his own pants, and unbuttoned it as his eyes were closed. He kissed it a few times before putting it in his mouth. Tatsuma held it like before, but began to suck it.

Gintoki's heart pumped faster as his chest was beginning to burn. Tatsuma circled his tongue around the head of Gintoki's member, and when he didn't stop, Gintoki breathed heavily, crying out, "P-Please, T-Tatsuma…I beg you…"

Tatsuma stopped, and leaned up, calling his name, "Gintoki…" He touched his red, hot cheek, and then finished his sentence, "…you're cute when you blush."

Gintoki could feel his heart thump out of his chest. It thumped so much, it started to ache, though it didn't hurt too bad. Tatsuma unzipped his pants, and when he barely leaned up again, he put his hand inside his boxers, and within seconds, he pulled out his soft member.

Tatsuma told the blushing man, "Wrap your legs around my back, Gintoki."

Although Gintoki was really pissed, he obeyed anyway, and slowly wrapped his legs around Tatsuma's back. Tatsuma held one of his legs as he used his other hand to hold his member. The head of his member felt Gintoki's entrance as he grinned.

"You'll definitively enjoy this," Tatsuma whispered, and very slowly pushed his member inside.

Gintoki leaned his head back as more "tears" came out of his eyes. He bit his lower lip so hard; blood was starting to draw out. Actually, there was very little blood, but even then, Gintoki pressed his lower lip with his fingers to stop the bleeding. He decided to stop biting his lip, yet at the same time, he didn't want to moan.

Tatsuma pushed in as deep as he could go. He held the bottom of his thighs as he pulled out, but pushed in once again. Tatsuma did the same thing a few times as Gintoki tried his best to make the bleeding, in his lip, stop.

The man knelled on the couch. Gintoki let go of his lip, noticing that the bleeding had (Almost) stopped. Gintoki looked at his fingers, seeing the red blood on the tips of it. He frowned.

Tatsuma fastened his thrusts as he looked down at the silver-haired man. He saw the bite on Gintoki's lip, and gave him a sympathetic smile before reaching his index finger out, softly touching his bottom lip.

Gintoki muttered, "Eh?"

"Shh, don't say anything, Gintoki."

Gintoki didn't say anymore words. He lowered his eyelids as Tatsuma brushed the tip of his index finger across his lips. He felt how soft his lips were just by touching them.

_They're so soft. I like that._

He let go of his lips, and continued on with his thrusts. He pushed in really deep, making Gintoki finally moan. It was a loud moan, but Tatsuma liked the sound of it. He made Gintoki's legs go over his shoulders, and pushed in as deep as he could possibly go. Tatsuma stopped all of a sudden. It made Gintoki confused.

Before Gintoki could ask why he stopped, Tatsuma let go of his legs, and grabbed his hips. Gintoki's legs were still over his shoulders, but soon, Tatsuma pulled them off, and then widened them.

Tatsuma, without adding a second thought, thrust roughly inside Gintoki's entrance. Gintoki whimpered, and Tatsuma blinked his eyes while parting his lips.

He chose to ask him, "Are you hurt?"

Gintoki shook his head. "No."

"Good," Tatsuma smiled as he kissed Gintoki on the forehead. He didn't mind the sweat, since it was still pouring on Gintoki's face. Tatsuma began to sweat as well, only it was on his chest. He breathed a bit heavily while gripping on his hips.

He fastened his thrusts like last time, but now, he was the one who was feeling hot. His cheeks burned, and it was as hot as Gintoki's. Gintoki smirked slightly, glad that he wasn't the only one flushing.

Tatsuma clenched his teeth, and muttered under his breath, "I'm almost to my climax."

Gintoki leaned up, holding Tatsuma's cheeks. Gintoki then kissed him on the lips. Tatsuma widened his eyes with surprise.

_Gintoki…_

But suddenly, he felt a throb inside of him. He grunted, and pulled himself out. Tatsuma wrapped his hand around his member, and began to pump it. He pumped it until he climaxed, and came on Gintoki's chest.

Gintoki and Tatsuma were both exhausted, but Tatsuma smiled. They both kissed again, and Gintoki whispered, "I'm gonna kick your ass."

Tatsuma could only chuckle at that.

Meanwhile, Shinpachi and Kagura were at the front door of the Yorozuya house, but they had a problem. They couldn't get in, and that was because the door was locked.

Their brows knitted, and Kagura shouted while attempting to shoot the door, "GIN-CHAN! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR UP, OR I'LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE TO PIECES, UH-HUH!"

Shinpachi tried to calm the Yato girl down by saying, "Don't destroy his home, Kagura-Chan. Maybe he went out for a walk."

"LIKE HELL HE DID! I'M SURE HE'S SLEEPING IN THE COUCH, IGNORING US, UH-HUH!"

Kagura blinked her blue eyes, and then said after a thought, "Shinpachi! You open the door! You have a key, right?"

Shinpachi exclaimed as an anger mark appeared on his cheek, "Gin-San never gave me a key! Because of that, _I_ can't open the door!"

"Is this sweet-tooth bastard trying to torture us by waiting outside the door?! I'm gonna kill him, uh-huh!"

She was about to shoot, but Shinpachi grabbed her arms while shouting, "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL GIN-SAN! HE MAY BE AN IDIOT, BUT WE NEED HIM!"

They were both arguing, and man, they were loud.

If Kagura and Shinpachi caught Gintoki and Tatsuma "doing it", there would be no doubt that that would be really awkward.

* * *

**I thought adding Kagura and Shinpachi at the end would be funny. LOL At least they didn't catch Gintoki and Tatsuma!**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be the last, and I'm actually looking forward to writing Tatsuma x Bansai (It will be interesting, but in a good way).**

**Hope you enjoyed this Tatsuma x Gintoki one-shot! :)**

**Next (And final) chapter: _Tatsuma Sakamoto x Bansai Kawakami_**


	7. Tatsuma Sakamoto x Bansai Kawakami

**So I'm officially the first person to write a Tatsuma x Bansai one-shot/story! LOL But anyway, this will be the last one-shot for this "story", so enjoy!**

* * *

_**Pairing: Tatsuma Sakamoto x Bansai Kawakami**_

Bansai Kawakami was seriously injured from a battle. He fought with Gintoki Sakata, who he calls the Shiroyasha, and he was surprised that he lost the battle to him. He went unconscious after the helicopter crashed to the ground, then gain his consciousness, seeing Shinsuke.

After seeing Shinsuke Takasugi, he walked through the dark streets, but he suddenly felt an aching pain in his chest, where his heart was.

"Shit…!" He cursed under his breath as he clenched onto his teal jacket. Bansai didn't understand how this aching pain came back, because he was fine a moment ago. He breathed a bit heavily, and landed his hand on a building.

Bansai didn't know why, but his vision was starting to blur. He thought, _Am I going to slip into unconsciousness?_

Although he wore those dark sunglasses (Which you can _never_ see his eyes!), he was able to see where he was going. So he slowly walked, while still clenching on his jacket. He let go of the building.

But his next ache came, and it was so bad, he groaned in pain, and knelled to the ground.

He continued to curse under his breath, and his vision got worse when his heart pounded in his ribcage.

Bansai clenched his teeth as he began to slip in unconsciousness. Before he closed his eyes, he could've sworn he saw another man walking towards him. He couldn't see his face clearly, but what he did see was a red jacket, that was opened, and tall "sandals". Seriously, what kind of sandals are they?

Anyway, the teal-haired man collapsed on the floor, but not long after he became unconscious, he could feel the other man picking him up. Bansai didn't expect him to do that, but oh well.

The other man stared at Bansai as he muttered, "You're injured, aren't you? Well, I'll take care of that."

With that, he turned around, walking to his ship.

Two hours later, Bansai felt his body lying in a soft, warm bed. It was obvious that he wasn't in the Kiheitai ship, because the Kiheitai crew only had futons. He was definitively in a different ship.

His left eyelid twitched twice before he was able to actually open his eyes up. But when Bansai's eyes were half-way opened, he noticed that his sunglasses weren't on his face. He saw real colors from his pupils, and parted his lips as he whispered to himself, "Where did my sunglasses go?"

Bansai also found out that his headphones weren't on his ears. He touched his right ear, and whispered to himself again, "My headphones…"

Before Bansai could talk to himself anymore, he heard another voice in the room.

"Oh, you're finally up?"

He blinked his eyes before leaning up, seeing who it was. He saw him sitting on the other side of the bed, without wearing his jacket.

Bansai's lips were still parted, but he asked, "Who are you? And why did you bring me here?" He wanted to know…now.

The man answered with a grin, "My name is Tatsuma Sakamoto. You're in my ship, called the Kaientai. And the reason why I brought you here was because you looked injured."

"I was injured. That was from a fight, I daresay."

"Oh? Who did you fight?"

"Why do you care?" Bansai wasn't really angry, but he didn't quite understand why Tatsuma was asking him all these questions.

But then, Bansai started to listen to Tatsuma's "song". He thought, _Hm, this man's song is quite…smooth._

There wasn't a specific type of "song" Tatsuma had, really.

Tatsuma chuckled as he took off his sunglasses, "Why shouldn't I care?"

Bansai gently bit his lower lip, but without warning, Tatsuma reached his hand out, informing him, "You didn't tell me your name."

"Bansai Kawakami," He responded. Bansai looked into Tatsuma's blue eyes as he touched his soft cheek. He added, "You know, I could've saved myself from slipping into unconsciousness back there, I daresay."

Tatsuma raised a brown brow as he knelled on the bed. Tatsuma then chuckled yet again, "How, though?"

"I would've slapped myself in the face," Bansai lied, being a bit out-of-character. And the reason why he's being out-of-character is because he would never slap himself in the face. Actually, he was being like that on purpose, because he couldn't think of a good, understandable reason.

Tatsuma grinned, "That wouldn't really help. Why did you get unconscious, by the way?"

The teal-haired musician sighed, "There was a sudden ache in my chest. It hurt so bad, I…didn't know why that happened."

Bansai would probably never understand why his heart was aching as if he was stabbed a million times. Rather, he would just forget it. Tatsuma reached his other hand out, and touched both of Bansai's cheeks.

Bansai blinked in confusion at first, but when he listened to Tatsuma's "song" again, he realized now that his tune was starting to change.

The brown-haired man leaned forward, and as they were both quiet, Tatsuma planted a kiss on Bansai's lips. Bansai widened his eyes in surprise, not expecting him to do that when they just met not too long ago.

But soon, Bansai closed his eyes, feeling this warm kiss coming from Tatsuma Sakamoto. He lifted his hand up, and held Tatsuma's wrist as the kiss was starting to become deeper.

Tatsuma pressed his lips on Bansai's, pushing him down on the bed. Bansai's head landed on the pillow as the Kaientai leader let go of his cheeks, and ruffled his teal hair. Tatsuma was so distracting by this kiss, that he accidentally yanked the man's hair.

Bansai widened his eyes, and pushed him off, exclaiming, "Don't pull my hair off!"

"Sorry! Ahahahaha!" Tatsuma laughed.

Bansai gave out a sigh, but felt his lips being touched by Tatsuma's thumb. He blinked as he looked up, seeing Tatsuma with a smile on his face. Tatsuma had his eyes closed half-way, and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips again. This time, he wasn't so distracted. Bansai felt a drop of sweat roll down his cheek as his cheeks were starting to burn. He wasn't embarrassed, but he was getting a bit hot.

Tatsuma pushed his tongue into Bansai's mouth, causing the musician to give out a groan. He shut his eyes tightly as his cheeks grew hotter. Bansai, without thinking, ruffled his hands through his brown hair, gripping it, but not yanking it.

Tatsuma explored his mouth by tasting his tongue, gums, and the rest of it. The two men parted their mouths, but barely. Bansai arched his back as Tatsuma began to take off his shirt-kimono. He was slow, but there was no need to rush. Bansai landed his hand on the back of his neck as their tongue began to fight each other. Saliva dripped down the corner of Bansai's lip as he arched his back once again. Tatsuma smirked while their mouths were nearly connected, and slid his hand down his hip.

He trailed his fingers from his hip, to his thigh. He then trailed his index finger, and before Bansai knew it, he could feel his member being touched.

As soon as their mouths drifted from each other, Bansai gasped quietly. Tatsuma wrapped his hand around the head of Bansai's member, and began to slowly pump it.

Bansai clenched his teeth as he leaned his head back, scratching his nails on Tatsuma's upper arms. Red marks were visible on Tatsuma's arms, but he didn't care. He smirked once again as he pumped it faster.

After a few seconds, Bansai moaned, and this moan was a little loud. Tatsuma finally stop, but took off his shirt-kimono, and tossed it to the floor. The shirt-kimono landed on the floor in silence as Tatsuma kissed Bansai on the cheek. He next kissed his forehead. Tatsuma pulled his tongue out, licking Bansai cheek while closing his eyes. He licked from his cheek, to his lips. The taste of Bansai's lips were so tender, Tatsuma didn't want to stop.

He was about to insert his tongue into his mouth, but Bansai clenched his teeth, preventing him from doing so.

Tatsuma blinked his blue eyes as he asked, "Do you not want to kiss me again?"

"We don't even know each other," Bansai immediately replied.

"I don't think it matters that much."

"Sakamoto-Dono, I think it does. It doesn't make sense that you're kissing me when you don't know a thing about my life. Though, you really have a smooth melody in your song, I daresay."

That's when Tatsuma laughed out loud, "What?! That doesn't make sense! Ahahahaha!"

Bansai rolled his eyes as he decided to kiss Tatsuma on the cheek. Tatsuma made a quiet sound, and looked into Bansai's light-green eyes. Blue met light-green. Bansai gave him a straight look as his cheeks were still hot. More drops of sweat trailed down his cheeks, plus his forehead.

Tatsuma smiled, and placed his hand on his chest. He landed on his chest, where his hair touched Bansai's flesh. Tatsuma narrowed his eyes as he circled his tongue around his nipple. Bansai groaned quietly while Tatsuma licked his tongue over his nipple. Bansai's cheeks flushed even more, and bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning. Tatsuma licked over his nipple, again and again. Saliva covered Bansai's erect nipple while he breathed heavily.

Sweat was now dripping down his bare chest, and as he panted, Tatsuma stopped licking his nipple. Tatsuma began to take off his pants, and pulled down the blanket that was covering Bansai's lower body.

As soon as the blanket was uncovered from the rest of Bansai's body, Bansai looked down, and had a full-force blush on his face.

Strange, he didn't expect to blush this much.

But anyway, Tatsuma smirked, "I like the way you flush."

Bansai raised a teal brow in confusion, but didn't say anything.

Tatsuma soon took off his pants, and all he wore left were his boxers. Well, he quickly pulled it off of him, and he tossed both his pants and his boxers to the floor. Tatsuma was now naked from head-to-toe, and all he did was grin at Bansai's expression, which was still blank. Wait, Tatsuma, why would you grin at a blank expression? It's not that great.

Whatever. Tatsuma touched Bansai's waist, where it was all bandaged up, and pressed his finger against it. Bansai grunted, "Ow. Please don't do that."

"Sorry," Tatsuma apologized. Bansai squinted his eyes as the other man leaned down, kissing his collarbone. He kissed the same spot a few times before stroking his thigh. Bansai turned his head side to side, feeling this intense touch.

_His song…is now getting more melodramatic._

Tatsuma held his legs, forcing them to widen. Bansai snapped his eyes wide, shocked at what Tatsuma was doing.

Tatsuma blinked, but just then, something clicked his mind. "Oh! I forgot something!"

"Ah?" Bansai questioned as Tatsuma let go of his legs. Tatsuma got off the bed, and grabbed his pants, where he pulled something out of one of his pockets.

When Bansai raised a brow, Tatsuma came back on the bed, holding a small bottle of lubricant. Bansai blinked multiple times as he questioned once again, "Lubricant?"

"Yes. What else would it be?" Tatsuma chuckled.

As Bansai didn't respond, Tatsuma pulled the cap off, and turned the bottle over, squeezing some of the lube into Tatsuma's hand. He then closed the cap, and set the bottle down, beside him.

He wrapped his hand around his own member, and began to pump it. Bansai turned his head to the side, not wanting to see this. Tatsuma laughed at Bansai's face.

Seconds later, he widened Bansai's legs again, only this time, he was ready. Tatsuma made his legs go around his back slowly, and held one of his legs as he used his other hand to hold his member.

The head of his member felt his entrance, and Bansai had his light-green eyes closed. He didn't want to see what Tatsuma was going to do, but he would find out sooner than later.

Tatsuma smirked at his flushing face as he pushed his member inside of him. Bansai gripped the sheets with his hands as he felt the slight pain. And it was barely painful, thanks to the lube.

Tatsuma pushed in as deep as he could possibly go. When he was at his deepest, Bansai let out a moan, with a wimper as well.

Still smirking, Tatsuma softly touched his cheek, causing Bansai to open his eyes, and look at him in the face. Tatsuma thrust inside his entrance, making him moan once more.

He kissed him on the forehead, and leaned up, landing his hands on the bed, beside each side of Bansai's hip.

If Bansai felt extreme pain, he would've told Tatsuma to take it out. But, he didn't, so Bansai didn't say a word. Bansai reached his hands out, landing the tips of his fingers on Tatsuma's forearms.

The musician told him in a whisper, "Come closer."

Tatsuma was a bit surprised at Bansai's order, but he obeyed anyway, and leaned down until his chest landed on Bansai's. Bansai kissed him on the lips like last time, but now he was the one who pushed his tongue inside Tatsuma's mouth.

The Kaientai leader raised his brows up as he felt Bansai's tongue wrestle his'. Tatsuma then lowered his eyelids, hugging his back as their tongues continued to touch each other.

Bansai pulled his tongue out, and moved his head down, licking Tatsuma's neck. Tatsuma gasped, closing his eyes as he thrust slower. Bansai held the bottom of the back of his neck as he sucked on it, still licking it.

Tatsuma thought as he panted, _I wonder if he's enjoying this._

Bansai flicked his tongue on his neck as he felt hotter and hotter. Tatsuma ran his fingers through his spiky hair as he whispered near his ear, "You're really hot."

The only reply he gave him was a moan. Bansai stopped licking his neck after a good few seconds, but when Tatsuma thrust inside of him roughly, Bansai clenched his fists, softly hitting Tatsuma on the back of the shoulders.

Tatsuma pushed in so deep, it made Bansai's eyes widen.

He pulled his manhood out, but told Bansai, "Turn around, Bansai-Kun."

Bansai slowly pushed himself up, turning around. His knees landed on the bed as his lower body hit the bed as well. He gripped on the sheets again as Tatsuma felt the back of his thigh. Tatsuma quickly pushed his member inside Bansai's entrance, and surprisingly, Tatsuma began to moan also.

It wasn't expected, but oh well. It doesn't matter, right?

Bansai buried his face in the bed as Tatsuma slid in and out of his entrance. He held his hip, thrusting faster.

As Bansai's face was still buried in the sheets, he felt his stomach turned. Bansai was as hot as fire, and thought, _Is my song…about to end?_

When he shook, Tatsuma's brow rose, and asked, "Are you about to come?" Since Bansai's throat was clogged up, he nodded. Tatsuma knitted his brows, and thrust even faster than before.

The more he thrust, the faster Bansai would climax.

Then, with one more thrust, Bansai lifted his head up, moaning loudly.

"Aaaahhh!"

Tatsuma pulled himself out, and turned Bansai around, looking at him in the eyes.

The two of them stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Tatsuma decided to kiss him again.

He whispered, "Did you like that?"

Bansai answered, "I'm not going to answer that right now." He wouldn't want to admit to Tatsuma, at least not now, that he somehow enjoyed it.

Tatsuma chuckled as he softly kissed him on the cheek. He hugged him, and Bansai narrowed his small eyes as he thought, _This man…has such an interesting song._

* * *

**I made Bansai as uke because, well, I can't really see Tatsuma being on bottom. Sorry, but he's much hotter as seme. XD**

**Well, I'm done writing this series of one-shots, so now I can start writing the Shinsuke/OC fic (Though I should still update my other stories that're in progress. XP)! It won't be posted for a few days, but it won't be long, I promise (For those who're looking forward to it)! ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this Tatsuma x Bansai one-shot! :)**


End file.
